


It Was You

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Category: YuYu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassin Hiei, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father runs a mob that collects demons to kill, torture, and sell. Hiei is a demon assassin, bent on trying to destroy his business. He's determined to stop people like your father from killing innocent demons, and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Hiei x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hieichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieichou/gifts).



> So I know I usually do "you" in Your POV but I have decided to try using "I" when using Your POV. I wanna test the flow of it, and see if it makes writing sentences easier. If I don't like, or you guys hate it, I'll happily change it back for my next chapter!

Hiei's POV

"Take this as a warning," I said in a threateningly low voice while wiping the blood off my sword. "If you and your... Kind... Don't leave us demons alone," I pointed my weapon at his face, "I'll be forced to come back and finish the rest of you."

"Y-you demons are all the same! We should just kill all of you!" the man yelled from the floor, holding his, now late wife's body.

"I'm being gracious here. I could just kill you too, but I need a messenger to spread the word," I peered down at him. "We demons are done taking your shit. So either leave us alone, or get slaughtered." I chuckled to myself as I walked out of their kitchen door.

Humans were a pathetic species. How could they think they could just do whatever they wanted without any consequences? They're like children, only worse.

My blood was still pumping after slicing through that woman. She wasn't involved in the mob's business, but her husband was, and that was bad enough. How could she love a man who was so cruel?

I raced over to the warehouse where my partner was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Kurama asked, pushing his long, red hair out of his face.

"Fine," I answered curtly.

"Did you deliver the message to (Your Last Name)?" he pried. He always wanted to make sure I followed his instructions concisely, otherwise I would "jeopardize the whole operation." Unfortunately for me, I did everything but what he asked.

"Well, I delivered it my own way," I replied, unsheathing my sword for dramatic purposes.

"You didn't...," he mumbled, his emerald green eyes hardening. I returned his gaze, eyeing him with my own blood red ones.

"Oh, but I did."

"Hiei! That wasn't part of the plan! How can he tell his men to cease the whole business if he's dead? You completely jeopardized---!"

"Relax," I interrupted. "I didn't kill him."

He stared at me, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Then who did you kill?"

***********

Your POV

I heard my father yelling downstairs, in the kitchen. I looked at my alarm clocks and it read 12:36 am.

"Happy birthday to me," I muttered to myself. Today I finally turned sixteen, the age everyone was always so excited about, at least in the movies. Apparently, this year was supposed to be unforgettable.

I slowly got out of bed, deciding to find out what it was my father was flipping out over now. As I walked down the steps, I took a look at the photos that hung on the wall. There was a picture of my parents on their wedding day. My mom looked so beautiful, so happy. And then there was a picture of the three of us. This was around the time he got into his "business." You could tell because of how tired he looked in this photo. I was about three years old back then, but mom still looked amazing.

'Maybe she's already downstairs,' I thought to myself. Usually, on my birthday, she would wake me up around midnight and take me to the kitchen to eat a piece of cake with her. She was sometimes busy with work on my birthday, but she always made sure she saw me blow out the candles.

"Hey, dad," I said, walking through the kitchen entrance. "Can you keep it down? I---."

It was true what they said about your sixteenth birthday, it was always unforgettable.

I stood frozen in my kitchen entryway, unable to move as I watched my father try to stop the blood that was gushing out of my mother's neck. I could her her gasping for air, each intake of breath sounding all the more painful.

"Get out of here!" my father yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please! I don't want you to see this!"

"M-mom!" I cried, falling to my knees. I slowly crawled to her, until my hand landed on a small puddle of blood. I gasped, but continued to move forward, taking her from my father.

Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered, "Call 911." For a moment, time seemed to have stopped. My mother's (your eye color) eyes stared up at me. Her breath hit my face weakly, and I knew then that she wouldn't make it. My father had ran out of the kitchen, and was yelling into the phone in the living room.

"Yes, it's my wife! She's been attacked!" he claimed. "Yes, a strange man broke into our home. I heard her scream from the living room, and by the time I arrived... Yes, please hurry!" I looked to the woman laying in my arms. She was shakily taking in her breaths, but at least she was still fighting. Then, her hand slowly rose, and touched my cheek, covering me in her blood. I held onto her hand, helping her keep it in place.

"It's going to be okay, mom. I won't let you go. I promise," tears were falling down my cheeks, but I gave her a small smile. If this was the end, I couldn't let her leave seeing me so upset.

"Get...out...," she choked out.

"W-what?" I asked in bewilderment.

"L-leave this place. It...isn't safe. Your father isn't...isn't the man he used to..be," she breathed. Her eyes started to slowly shut, but I didn't understand.

"Mom," I called, gently shaking her. "Please, what do you mean? Please! Don't go!"

"It...isn't safe. Please...get out. I..love you..," she whispered one last time. Finally, her eyes closed, and no matter how hard I shook her, they were never going to open again.

By the time help came, it was already too late. She was gone. Even after they carried her body to the hospital, I remained on ground where I had stayed with my mother until her last moments.

"What could she have meant by 'it wasn't safe?'" I mumbled to myself. Her blood had dried on my cheek, leaving her fingerprint traces on my skin. I touched the spot, trying to ignore the pain that was forming in my chest. My father had returned from the hospital, plopping himself down on one of the kitchen chairs. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly, mumbling something under his breath.

"Dad?" I asked timidly. He didn't reply, but I continued to push forward. "Mom said it wasn't safe here. Do you know what she meant?" He finally looked down at me, as if just realizing I was still there. His brows knitted together as he tried to think of an answer.

"Dad, if you know, please tell me!" I demanded. I stood up and walked over to the table where he was sitting. He sighed and gestured for me to take a seat. I complied and glared at him, impatiently waiting for him to give me an answer.

"Y/N... I'm not sure how to explain this. But just try and be open-minded about what I'm about to say," he said tiredly. I nodded and continued to eye him. "As you know, when you were younger, I took on a new job."

"Yeah, in a major corporation," I agreed.

He shook his head and continued, "No... That isn't exactly right..." I stared at him, confusion written on my face.

He gave me a weak smile a he said, "I became the leader of... Well a sort of... Mob."

"Like those Italian gangster things we see in the movies?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly like that, but yes. Fairly similar. Our business is collecting demons," he carried on.

"Demons? Like the type to possess people?" I interrupted again.

"Er--- well not exactly," he stumbled. "They're more like vicious monsters," he muttered. "But anyways, my group collects them, and well it's not exactly legal business per se. But it's made a lot of money! Money we needed!" my father explained. "We were going to lose everything if I didn't take the job. And I didn't really see the problem with it."

"What exactly do you do?" I venture to ask. Dad went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He drank nearly half the glass before he continued.

"We... Well we collect these demons. And well, we sell them..."

"Sell them? What do they do?" My palms were getting sweaty, I didn't like the sound of this. It didn't feel right.

"Well, whatever the owner wants them to do. Sometimes, they keep them as servants, maybe as pets. And others... Well...," he stared down at his drink, swirling the contents around.

I slammed my fist on the table, "What about the others?" I demanded.

"Well, sometimes when we want some information--- some of them know where treasures are, or where we can find more of their kind--- we need to persuade them. And, well, you see... It can get messy and---."

"You torTURE THEM?" I yelled. I pushed my chair away from the table, knocking it down to the floor. My heart was racing, my whole body was shaking with rage.

"H-how could you, dad?" I cried. "You---you take these demons from their home and sell them off! Or torture them for information! Don't---don't tell me you... You killed some?" I whispered quietly. He could only give me a slight nod, not even able to look me in the eye.

"Was it... Was it a demon that killed mom?" I choked out, slamming my hand on the table. Tears were stinging my eyes, but I continued to stare him down. I deserved an answer.

"Yes...," he mumbled.

"He came here...because of you. Because of what you're doing," I said lowly. "This... This is all your fault. YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE'S DEAD."

"Y/N, please! Don't shout---!" he pleaded. But I couldn't stand to even be in the same room as him. It made me feel wrong, as if I were part of it all somehow.

"I don't wanna hear it! H-how could you? Just because they're demons, doesn't meant they deserved what you did to them! How could you be so cruel?" But then, a terrible thought flew into my head. "Did mom know?" I asked softly, my eyes glued to the floor. I could heart my heart beating; I was so afraid of what the answer could be.

"She only found out about this last week," he answered. "She...was like you. She wanted me to stop, but I couldn't. We needed the money, sweetie. Especially with you going to college soon and---."

"Don't give me that crap!" I screamed. "You could've made a living doing anything else. But...you chose this..." I walked out of the kitchen, only stopping when I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just because they're different from us...doesn't make _them_ the monsters, dad," I said loud enough for him to hear. Then I stomped up to my room, and for the first time in a while, locked my bedroom door.


	2. The Roommate

Your POV

Two years later, you're now eighteen.

"Room 88-8," I muttered in a strained voice. I propped a box of my belongings against the door of my dorm as I rummaged my pocket for the key. But when I stuck the key into the lock, the door opened, causing me to fall, along with my stuff.

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry," a soft voice apologized.

"It's fine. It's my fault honestly," I mumbled in pain. "I should've checked to see if it was unlocked." I peeked up at the person kneeling above me, and was surprised to find a red-haired boy staring back me with concern.

"Wh-what? I must be in the wrong dorm," I stuttered. "I'm so sorry! I---but my key tag says 88-8..." I checked the number on the door, and confirmed I was in the right room. "Are you...waiting for your sister or something?" I inquired. But the boy laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, no. I live here," he smiled, his eyes reminding me of emeralds.

'Christ, what a pretty boy,' I fawned.

Shaking my head, I replied "I don't think I checked off for a co-ed dorm."

"To be honest, neither did I. But apparently your roommate and mine are together. And well, they decided to switch rooms," he explained. "You weren't here yet, so she couldn't ask you. But they each paid me $100 to keep quiet. I can give you half, if you'd like."

"Uh...sure? Who would say no to free money?" I joked. As he handed me the cash, I decided I may as well make the best of it.

"My name is Y/N, by the way. (Your first and last name)," I said as I started emptying out my box. The boy froze for a moment after hearing your name.

But eventually he replied, "My name is Shuuichi Minamino."

"Well, it's great meeting you," I grinned. "I hope we become good friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go grab a bunch more of these boxes from my car."

Shuuichi laughed, "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." You gave him a shy smiled before walking out the door.

**********

Kurama's POV

"My name is Y/N, by the way. (Your first and last name)," she said. My body stiffened when I heard her name.

'It couldn't be...,' I thought. 'What are the chances I would meet---.' I took a look at the girl, and sure enough, i knew it to be true. She had her mother's eyes. The sight was unmistakeable.

I gave her a small smile and said, "My name is Shuuichi Minamino." I decided to play it safe and use my human name. I wasn't sure how much she knew about my kind, but I had no doubt she was innocent.

'Like her mom.' I looked away from Y/N, unable to hide the regret on my face.

Once she had left to grab her belongings from her car, I took out my phone. But my fingers hovered over the keyboard, refusing to text the person I had immediately thought of.

'No, if I bring him into this, he may kill the girl. I can't have that. Not again.'

_"Then who did you kill?" I asked in confusion._

_Hiei gave me a huge grin as he replied, "The boss' wife." My body froze with absolute shock; I couldn't believe what I had just heard._

_"H-his wife?" I uttered. The fire apparition nodded his head approvingly._

_"Correct. I felt that would get him to take us a little more seriously," he said without a hint of remorse._

_"How could you? You've only proven his belief that WE'RE the monsters! Can't you see that?" I pleaded. "He has a daughter! They were a family! How---?"_

_"As if HE doesn't rip families apart as well?" he defended, his voice rising. "Why should I show that coward any mercy? I should've just killed them all! You're lucky I delivered the message with only a small amount of blood on my hands." He turned away from me, his head bowed in anger._

_"I--- I can't work with you any longer," I concluded. "You're reckless and show no regret over what you've just done. I understand he's a cruel man, but we shouldn't have to stoop down to his levels. If we do, we're no better than he is." I made my way towards the entrance of the warehouse._

_"You can't just leave!" he yelled behind me._

_"Watch me," was all I said as I walked out of the warehouse, never to look back again._

I put my phone back in my pocket, deciding it would be best to hide her from him. It was the least I could do, to repent for the life Hiei had taken away. I may also be the one to blame, for not being there to stop him. I should've foreseen the outcome, Hiei was always thirsty for blood.

"Hey," Y/N said in a strained voice, carrying a stack of boxes. She dropped them onto the floor with a relieved sigh.

I couldn't suppress my laughter as I said, "I told you, don't be afraid to ask me for help."

"Hey! I'm a strong, independent woman, who don't need no man," she joked, sassily putting her hand on her hip.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Suit yourself. As for me, I think I'm gonna take a little break from unpacking. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, do you want anything?" She bit her lip, clearly hesitant to take me up on my offer.

"I'll just get us a pizza and come right back," I smiled, and walked out of the dorm. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched.

'That smell... I recognize it. Warm. Like cinnamon.' I walked past the mess hall, towards the small woods near the building.

When I felt I was out of earshot, I said, "Hello, Hiei. Didn't know you wanted to enjoy the college experience as well?" A dark figure leapt out of a tree and landed before me. "

Ah, humor. I have it too," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "But let's talk business."

"I told you I'm out, Hiei," I said tiredly, leaning against a tree with my arms crossed.

"I would've been okay with that, had the plan actually worked," he said irritably.

I raised my brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that (your last name) never stopped his business. Him and his gang have actually increased their hunt on demons over the past couple of years," he said bitterly.

"Well, it's not like you killing his wife helped," I muttered. "And what have you been doing these past couple of years? Besides turning your back on me?"

"I told you before, what you did was wrong! It makes you no better than him---." I had the wind knocked out of me when Hiei shoved me against the tree.

"Don't you ever compare me to that monster again, you got that?" he said lowly, his fist hovering below my chin.

I impatiently pushed his hand away from me, "I have somewhere to be," I muttered.

"I know she's here," he said, forcing me to stop in my tracks.

"Stay away from her," I warned, turning my head so he could see the fire in my eyes.

Still, he walked past me and mumbled, "Don't tell me what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of It Was You :D please let me know what you think.


	3. Botany Majors

Kurama's POV

Hiei stayed outside of the cafeteria until I came out. Then he walked with me to the dorm, where he knew Y/N was staying. There was no point trying to hide her; he would find her, no matter the means.

"If you lay a finger on her, I won't hesitate to kill you myself," I threatened.

"That's not why I wish to see her," he answered. "Her father went into hiding when his collection of demons increased. He hardly left his home, I think because he knew I'd be after him. So, I'm hoping I can get some information from his daughter."

"I'd doubt she'd tell you willingly."

"Then I'll force it out of her," he shrugged.

"Hiei...," I warned.

"Then how am I supposed to get her to tell me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Talk to her? Become her friend? Gain her trust? I don't know, Hiei. Just normal things?"

"That would take too long," he sighed.

"Yes, but you'd be sure to get accurate information. And, who knows, she might even tell you where the other bosses are," I suggested. Hiei remained silent until we reached my dorm.

"Just...act normal," I said tiredly.

"Why do you care about what this human thinks of me?"

"Because, unlike you, I actually like most humans."

"Yes, but she's the daughter of a man who heads the business of killing demons like us. Or have you been in that human form for so long, that you have forgotten what their kind thinks of us?"

"Enough, just get inside," I said, opening the door to my dorm.

**********

Hiei's POV

She was the woman's daughter all right, she looked just like her. Her eyes were the same color, filled with such trust and joy.

She welcomed us with a warm smile, and out of nowhere, my heart began to ache. Just looking at her made me feel...guilty.

"Oh, hey! You took forever," she laughed. "I'm starving." She walked over to Kurama, taking the box of food in her hands. Then she stopped in front of me, her eyes glued to mine.

"Who's your friend?" she asked the fox.

"Ah---," he stammered. "He's a friend of mine; his name is Hiei. He goes here. I'm sorry I brought him here on such short notice but he really wanted to see the dorm."

"Oh, it's cool. It's obviously a mess right now," she gestured to the small space with her free hand. "But you're welcome to swing by whenever." She grabbed a slice of pizza and gave it to Kurama who happily accepted it. She offered one to me, but I declined.

Humans loved to slowly kill themselves through gorging on fatty foods.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," she said with her mouth full of food, "what are you guys majoring in?"

Kurama took a bite of his food before answering, "I major in Botany. How about you?"

"I'm a Bio major," she groaned. "It's going to be hell, but I know I'll make a difference."

'Major?' I wondered. 'What the hell does that mean?'

The girl smiled at me and asked, "What about you, Hiei?" My eyes widened, unsure how to respond.

"I---uh--," I stuttered.

"Uh, he's also a Botany major!" Kurama interrupted, covering his hand over my mouth.

"Kurama!" I yelled, shoving his hand away from me.

"Kurama?" the girl questioned, here eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yes, that's his name you foolish human. Don't you know anything?" I asked impatiently. She jumped back, startled by my tone. I felt my cheeks warm up with embarrassment. I didn't mean to raise my voice at the woman.

"He told me his name was Shuuichi," she mumbled. She looked up at the fox and crossed her arms. She gave him a look, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Well... You see...," Kurama stammered. "Well, Kurama is a nickname my friends gave me."

"Oh?" the woman asked, raising a brow. She didn't appear to believe him. "And how did that name come about?"

"It's a long story," he laughed. "I promise to tell you one day. It's kind of embarrassing, that's why I didn't want you to know," he lied smoothly. "But feel free to call me that from now on. Since, we are friends. Right?" The woman's face turned to a deep shade of pink.

She looked down to the floor and mumbled, "Sure."

Seeing her like this reminded me so much of her mother. She looked so kind, so trusting, it made me sick. And now, to see the daughter of the woman I killed right in front of me. All the memories started rushing back to me.

The darkness.

The screaming.

And then, her. Could this girl be like her mother? Or is she a monster, just like her father? My hand rested on the hilt of my sword.

'Do I really want to wait and see?' I wondered. But before I could decide my plan of action, Kurama rested his hand on my shoulder.

While pushing me out the door he said, "Well, Hiei. I have a lot of unpacking to do, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wh-what?" I demanded, dragging my feet in the floor.

"I have to ask the human something---!"

"Well, goodnight Hiei! I'll see you in class!" he yelled over me, then shoved me out the door.

'What the hell was that?' I shrugged and walked back to the small wooded area I had met Kurama in. I climbed up a tree and decided I would sleep there for the night.

********

Your POV

"No offense Kurama, but Hiei is a little weird," I laughed. "He kept staring at me and he kept referring to me as 'the human.'"

Kurama scratched his head embarrassingly, "Yeah, he has a strange sense of humor. But he means well... Sometimes."

"And his eyes were so... Well I've never seen them that color before," I said suspiciously. It was clear that Kurama was hiding something from me.

First, he gives me what seems to be fake name the very first time we meet. And then, his strange friend comes to visit. Hiei. He was a pretty short guy, if I do say so myself. He was just barely taller than me, and I'm not even five feet tall. He wore a black cloak, who even wears those anymore?

As if it couldn't get any weirder, he had red eyes. No human could ever have eyes that color, right?

Still, he kept looking at me like he knew me. And his eyes, thought a bit frightening at first, looked so tender.

I felt my cheeks burning when I realized what I had just thought. Hiei was a total creep and something was clearly off about him.

But as I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I couldn't get my mind off him. The way he looked at me just made me feel...safe somehow. I could've stared into his eyes forever. Eventually I surrendered to the haziness of sleep, knowing that when I wake up, I'll be starting my first day of college. And I'll be seeing him around campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was a little slow, but I'll be posting up a better chapter soon! I've been pretty iffy about this whole story tbh. :/ So please let me know what you guys think. :D Comments, kudos, etc will be majorly appreciated.


	4. Beautiful

Hiei's POV

_I was in Human World, searching for some rare herbs to bring back to sister. Her name was Yukina, and although we were siblings, she didn't know I existed. And I planned to keep it that way._

_I watched her from afar, making sure that she was safe. If I was away, I'd use my Jagan eye to look out for her._

_Currently, she was in a small village, acting as their healer. I happened to stop by and found out she needed some herbs that could only be found in Human World. She had been there before, and had made a name for herself there. She had helped heal many humans on her seach for her long lost brother._

_She was set out to leave, but her patient needed her constant care or else he would die. Since I had nothing better to do, I figured I would go there for her, maybe find a job and kill off a few humans for a fair price while I was at it. But while I searched for the rare plant, I was ambushed by several human men. One of them knew of my sister, and figured out I was her long lost brother._

_"It's in the eyes," he muttered in my ear, a knife held to my throat. "If you don't come with us, I'll send someone to kill your precious sister. No problem." To be honest, I could've taken him, but a few of his comrades had ran off in various directions. If I didn't kill them all, one of they may be able to find Yukina. I couldn't have that; so I surrendered myself._

_They took me to a warehouse and tossed me into a cage. They took away my sword and placed chains on my wrists. It was completely dark, but I could still remember the screaming of hundreds of demons. Some were cries of utter pain, begging to be put out of their misery. Some were screams of the young, demanding to be brought back to their families. It was all sickening._

_Who would keep so many demons trapped in one place? What could they possibly want from all of us?_

_"Take him out," a deep voice said._

_"But boss, we just got him. Shouldn't we take a look at the others?" another asked timidly._

_"Didn't you hear what I said? I said take him out, don't make me repeat myself!" the first man yelled._

_I heard my cage door unlock, and someone grabbed me and pulled me forward. They lead me to a small room with a bright light. And that was the day that I met him. That bastard._

_"Hello," he grinned at me. "So I hear your sister had the ability to make hiruseki stones. Now let's see if her brother can do the same." Then he took out a small hammer, and waved it threateningly in front of my face. "You can only make them if you cry, correct?" he sneered._

_"Perhaps. But I've never been able to make any," I muttered._

_"You're a dirty liar," he accused. "I know for a fact that your kind can make them."_

_"Oh? Is that so?" I challenged. "Well, even if I could, I wouldn't. Not for you."_

_The bastard laughed in my face and said, "Well, I'm not giving you a choice." And slammed the hammer down in my kneecap. I winced at the pain, blood oozing out of me._

And just when he was going to bring down the hammer once more, I woke up.

I was covered in sweat and breathing hard. Even after all these years, I can still remember my time there. It always seemed to be haunting me.

Even when I was wide awame, the memories still hovered in the back of my mind.

I banged the back of my head against the tree I was resting in. I couldn't escape the bastard, no matter how hard I tried. I hopped out of the tree and made my way to Kurama's place.

I knocked on his door, and was greeted by the woman, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing a tank top and some very short shorts. I stared down at the ground, my ears warming up in chagrin.

"I---uh. Is Kurama here?" I said softly.

"Hm? Oh no. He went out to get breakfast I think. You wanna come inside and wait here till he gets back?" she asked, moving to the side so I could walk in.

"Oh, okay," I replied. The room was filled with her scent, despite Kurama living here. She smelled like cherry blossoms; it was rather comforting. I took a seat on Kurama's bed, and the woman climbed back into hers.

"My name is Y/N, by the way," she said sleepily.

"I know."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you kept calling me 'the human,' last night?" she asked while yawning.

"Well you are human," I answered while rolling my eyes.

"And you're not?" she questioned.

I hesitated, 'Did she not know? Should I tell her the truth? Would it really make a difference?'

"No," I said honestly, not really considering the consequences of my actions. She sat up quickly and her eyes widened.

"Then, what are you?" she whispered.

"I'm a demon," I said softly. "It's not a big deal. I'm not going to eat you or anything." The woman hopped out of her bed and walked up to me. Her face was inches from mine, making my heart pound.

'What is she doing?' I wondered.

She placed her hand on my cheek and mumbled, "Beautiful."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Your eyes... They're beautiful," she whispered again. The way she was looking at me, the feel of her warm breath hitting my face, it was making me feel...strange. I hesitantly placed my hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

It felt right.

"Y-you are the most...beautiful human I've seen," I said without thinking. I hadn't realized how true those words were until I said them aloud.

She _was_ beautiful. Her hair flowed down her back like waterfalls. Her eyes may have been the same as her mother's, but there was more to them. A hint of sadness was hidden behind them. A sadness I knew well.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, backing away from me. She sat down on her bed, her cheeks dusted with a light blush. My own face had turned to a shade of red that I only got when I was around her.

'Snap out of it!' I yelled at myself. 'This is the daughter of that bastard. You should be taking this opportunity to find out where he is. Or better yet...'

My brows raised with an idea that was sure to work. I could use this woman to not only find out where her father was, but to kill off every demon collecting mob boss there was in the business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter a little better than my last! Please let me know what you think! :D


	5. Here to Stay

Kurama's POV

I picked at the seeds of my poppy bagel. I had asked the woman at the counter for plain, but she had misheard me and I didn't feel like correcting her. I took a look at my watch, it was only 7:49 am and my classes didn't start till 9:55.

'Why did I wake up so early?' I groaned. I took a sip of my coffee and silently appreciated how quiet the place was. Y/N was becoming suspicious of me, and I was strongly considering just telling her the truth. It would make my life a whole lot easier, but I wasn't sure if she knew about demons. And if she did, was Hiei right? Could she really be trusted?

I sighed and threw out my garbage. I ordered another coffee for Y/N, knowing she was going to need it. I discussed some of her classes with her, and I could tell she was pretty stressed out. Her classes didn't start till 9:55, like mine, but she was probably already awake.

When I got to the dorm, I was shocked to find Hiei sitting on my bed, talking to Y/N. Something had happened while I was gone, base on the expression on Hiei's face. He looked to be debating something in his head. He never took his eyes off of Y/N, and a blush was growing on his face.

And his eyes.

It almost looked like he...cared for her. Like she was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. I never thought I'd see the day that Hiei would look at anyone like that, especially not a human.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, walking over to Y/N. I gave her the cup and she took it graciously.

"Um, well. So, Hiei is a demon," she said hesitantly.

I froze, "Wh-what on earth are you talking about?"

"Kurama, Hiei just told me he was wasn't human. I'm sure you knew that," she said, raising a brow at me.

She took a sip of her coffee and continued, "So does that mean you're...?" I sighed in defeat and sat next to Hiei on my bed.

"Well, it's an awfully long story to explain," I admitted.

"Well, we have plenty of time before classes start," she answered, crossing her legs and looking at me expectantly. I groaned but conceded, knowing she wouldn't let up until I explained.

"Well you see, despite my appearance, I'm actually a demon. Long ago, I was once a thief in Demon World, have you heard of that place?" She nodded her head, explaining how her father told her the basics of demons and where they originated from.

"Well anyways," I continued, "I was a notorious bandit. Youko Kurama was the name I was given, but that was over a thousand years ago," I laughed.

"Wait. A thousand YEARS?" Y/N asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Yes, I know. I'm quite old," I joked. "But back then, I lived for the mere pleasure of trying to gather the treasure that was the most difficult to collect. One day, I was being chased by a Demon Hunter, a man who worked for your father to be exact."

She shifted uncomfortably on her bed, looking down at her hands in guilt.

"Don't feel bad, it wasn't you who was the cause of the countless suffering of demons."

"Wow. Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," she mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, comforting has never been a forte of mine," I laughed nervously. "Well, I assumed he wanted to capture me so I could help him find some rare treasures. But I was mortally wounded by the Hunter and was forced to retreat here, in Human World. I implanted my soul into a woman's unborn child. Her name is Shiori Minamino, but I call her mother."

I gave Y/N a small smile, and she grinned in return. "I only planned on staying here until I got my energy back... But, something in me changed. I didn't plan on caring so much about my human mother," I shrugged. "She made me want to stay in this world, but there was another reason I wanted to stay here." I snuck a look at Hiei, knowing he could guess what I was going to say next.

"He wanted revenge against your father," he finished. "And that's how we became allies." Y/N pushed her hair out of her face and looked me in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry my father caused you so much pain," she whispered.

"It's okay, you didn't know what he was up to at the time," I replied. "None of this is your fault. But don't worry, we're not out to get your father or anything. What's done is done, and I have no intention of seeking retribution."

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, I've come to accept that not all humans hate our kind. Many of your species are rather kind, and well... They've grown on me," I smiled.

"Thank you," she mumbled, smiling at me. "Thank you for sparing my father. Ever since my mother died, he hasn't been the same." She pulled her legs up to her chest, and stared off into the distance. "He started drinking more, and he just...changed. We kept moving from town to town, but I never knew why." I looked over at Hiei, but he was so absorbed in her story, I don't think he noticed.

"And I... I knew I had to get away," she continued. "So I applied here and decided to dorm. I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I could hardly call him a father these days." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she turned away from us.

Hiei stood up and wiped a tear from her face. I was surprised to see him act so gentle. He was always telling me how we should keep an eye on her, that she's the daughter of a monster. But here he was, doing a better job at soothing her than I could.

"Don't be upset. None of this is your fault. Don't waste your tears on him," he said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes widening with awe.

*********

Hiei's POV

"I could hardly call him a father these days," she mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, I started walking over to her, my body seeming to have a mind of its own.

"Don't be upset," I said softly, "This isn't your fault." I wasn't sure why I was comforting her. I could tell from her expression that she was just as surprised as I was.

But still, I sat beside her on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I rested my lips on the top of her head. I understood that I was supposed to be calming her, but it seemed to be having the same effect on me as well.

As I held her, I could feel my body growing warmer, my heart was pounding in my chest. But it all felt right, like this was how it was supposed to be.

Then a loud alarm went off, making me jump back, off the bed. She wiped a tear away from her eye and laughed.

"It's just my alarm," she smiled. "I better get ready for class."

"I should get going, I still have to pick up my books," Kurama said. I took a look at him and knew right away he was lying. I raised my brows, silently asking him what he was doing. He nodded his head at the woman while she wasn't looking, then gave me a sly grin.

No. He couldn't possibly think...

"I'll see you at lunch, Y/N?" he asked.

"Definitely, just text me when you're done with class," she smiled. "What about you, Hiei? When's your class?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Kurama said you were a Botany major, too?" she question.

"I am not---," but the fox nudged my shoulder.

"His class doesn't start till tomorrow. He still has to register as a new student," Kurama answered for me.

"I---What?!" I asked angrily. Kurama gave me a wink and then walked out the door.

"Wow, I guess you really are here to stay," the woman laughed.

"Apparently," I muttered. The woman started taking off her shirt, exposing her stomach and her bra.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I uttered, my cheeks burning.

"I'm changing," she said while looking through her closet.

"In front of me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't see the big deal. I changed in front of Kurama and he didn't seem to mind."

"You what?" I asked. For some reason, hearing this news bothered me.

'She changed in front of the fox as well? So I have to share this image with him?' I thought bitterly.

"Well, I just decided that I shouldn't have to keep going outside, in the bathroom to change. We all know what the naked body looks like, let's just deal with it," she shrugged.

"Yes, but...there are some sights that not everyone should have the right to behold," I mumbled. She blushed and looked at me, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Was... Was that a compliment?" she whispered. I rolled my eyes, humans were so unbelievably dense.

"Forget I said anything," I muttered. She was about to say something else when her alarm went off again.

"Oh, shit. I should get going." She put on some jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket. She hopped around on one foot while she put on some red shoes.

"I'll see you at lunch, Hiei," she called out as she ran out the door.

"Tch, whatever," I mumbled while laying down on the woman's bed. I closed my eyes and started to think about what happened just now. The feel of her skin when I touched her cheek. How warm her face was when I brushed away her tears. How close our lips were before Kurama came in....

I shook my head, wanting to mentally punch myself.

'She's a human,' I thought angrily.

'But you said it yourself, she's quite beautiful,' another part of me argued.

'Beauty or not, I have a mission to complete.'

'Is that all you really want?'

'Of course!'

'Then why can't you stop thinking about her?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about this story so far? I know it's completely different from my regular work, so just let me know if you guys like it! Comments, kudos, etc :D


	6. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I needed to make this chapter so I could introduce a few more characters :D but, since I know it's not the awesome chapter you expect, I will be posting the better chapter before midnight.

Your POV

"So that would be 1s, 2s, 2p...," Professor Sowers stated. I winced as I tried to recall how the process for electron configurations worked.

'I learned this so long ago, they can't possibly expect me to remember all of this on the first day,' I sighed.

"God, why am I here," the guy next to me mumbled. His dark hair was slicked back, and he looked majorly pissed off this early in the morning.

"Didn't we learn this sophomore year?" a red head with a nasally voice mumbled from behind him.

"Exactly! Hey, teach!" the dark haired boy interrupted.

Professor Sowers glared at him but replied, "Yes, Mr. Urameshi?"

"We learned this crap so early in high school. Do you really expect us to remember all that shit?" he asked, kicking his feet up on his desk. Despite his crude statement, a couple of students nodded in agreement.

"This 'crap' is what's going to save you this semester. So if you don't understand, or remember, I suggest you see me on your own time. We're not going to slow down just because a few of you haven't brushed up on your early chem," she proclaimed.

I sighed, "I'm so fucked."

Urameshi took a look at me and grinned, "Not yet, but if you wanna be, I'm free after this class."

I gagged and answered sarcastically, "Wow. Thank you so much. I needed to be validated by a man today. Thank goodness, me."

He gave me a small laugh and offered me his hand to shake, "I like your attitude. The name's Yusuke Urameshi."

I grinned at him, 'He's not offended that I ripped him a new one? Well then...'

I shook his hand and said, "I'm (First and Last Name)."

The red haired boy with the nasally voice leaned over his desk, "And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. But my friends just call me Kuwabara." He gave me such a wide smile that it was impossible for me not to smile back.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," I laughed.

"So, are you a Chem major too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, no. I'm a Bio major. Chemistry wasn't really my strong suit, but it wasn't horrible."

"It sucks that Bio majors have to take three semesters of chem, and Chem majors only need like two semesters of bio," he sympathized.

"Don't even talk to me about it," I groaned. "I am not excited about Organic Chem."

"Hey, Geek Squad," Yusuke muttered, "I don't need to know your whole schedule. I just wanted to know if you were free after this class."

"Not me," I sighed. "I got another class before lunch, and then I got Bio and lab."

"Labs don't stay this week," Yusuke replied.

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could take it. Today's been one hell of a day," I said softly.

"Well, if you want. Me and Kuwabara were going to a party later. You're free to come if you want. Relax a little," Yusuke said offhandedly.

"I'll think about it," I said honestly. "Depends how much work I gotta do tonight."

Professor Sowers handed the class a worksheet to do for homework. It seemed simple enough, the problems were similar to the ones she did in class.

"Got class tomorrow?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Just one, but it's not till 6 at night," I answered.

"Oh? Which class?" Yusuke asked. I pulled out the schedule I had written down in my planner.

"Um, Calc with Quint," I recited.

"Oh man! I have the class," Yusuke laughed. "And so does this guys over here. We picked our schedules together."

"You have no excuse not to come out with us," Kuwabara teased.

"I don't know. I don't usually go out to parties," I said nervously.

"Well, just let us know. Give her your number, Yusuke," Kuwabara commanded while writing his down.

"I promise to text you. You guys can come stop by my dorm later if you want," I offered. They seemed really nice, even though Yusuke was kind of a loud mouth.

When class was over, Kuwabara offered to walk me to my next class, but I declined. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

My next class was an Honors Seminar that my school offered. I only decided to take it because I thought it would look on my application for a doctorate program. If it was too much work, I might drop it. It wasn't like I needed the class.

When I walked into the class, I wasn't surprised to find Shuu--- I mean, Kurama sitting in one of the seats in the back, his head hidden behind a book. He automatically looked up when I entered the room and gestured to the seat next to him. I placed my stuff on the desk and sat beside him.

"I smelled you the second you walked in," he whispered.

"ExCUSE me?" I asked in disgust.

'I showered today, what's his deal?'

He pointed at his nose with a confused look on his face, "My nose. It's a lot stronger than the average human nose. Plus, I live with you. Of course I know you scent."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Oh. I see. Sorry." I ducked my head in shame and opened up my notebook, just so I had something else to focus on. I started doodling a pair of eyes on the top of my page. I took out a red pen and started to color them in.

'This looks familiar,' I thought as I outlined the irises. 'So...beautiful....' Kurama peeked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"I think he likes you," he said in his soft voice. His comment surprised me, causing me to accidentally draw a line through the left eye.

I groaned, "What are you talking about?"

He pointed at my paper, "Hiei. Aren't those his eyes you're drawing?" I stared at my work, then my eyes widened with realization.

'Oh god, that's why this is so familiar.'

"Wait," I paused. "What do you mean he likes me?"

"Well, when I walked in this morning... It seemed like something happened between you two. Not to mention when he was comforting you? Hiei never does anything like that, especially not with humans," Kurama stated. "So you must be something special to him."

"Why would I be special to him?" I wondered aloud.

"Perhaps because you're one of the first humans not to cower in fear of him," he joked.

"Why would I be afraid of him?" I pushed.

"Well... Hiei makes a living doing some dirty work," Kurama hesitated.

Our professor walked in and immediately began her lecture. She talked about the books we were going to read for the semester, and how difficult the class should be. But I ignored her, teachers always talked about how tough their classes are.

"What does he do?" I whispered. Kurama raised his brows at me and he bit his lip. I stared back at him, and he sighed in resignation.

Kurama opened his notebook and wrote on a corner of the page, _He's an assassin._

 _Are you kidding me?_ I wrote back.

_No, I'm serious. Sometimes he gets paid in cash. But most of the time, he trades his work for information._

_Information? Like what?_

The professor, I think Rosner was her name? Professor Rosner cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Kurama and I.

"If you two are through passing notes, I'd like you to turn to page 17 in your books," she said in a patronizing tone that made me want to roll my eyes all the way to the back of my head. I pulled out my book and angrily flipped each page until I landed on the correct one. Kurama stifled a laugh as he opened his book.

"God, that class was a pain," I complained while me and Kurama walked back to our dorm. We decided to eat lunch back there since all the dining locations were full.

"She was rather pretentious," Kurama agreed, taking a sip of his iced tea. I bit down on my straw and sucked up some of my milkshake.

"No, no. That's not the correct meaning behind the passage. Try reading it again, and you'll see what I mean," I mimicked.

Kurama laughed loudly, holding onto his stomach as he said, "You nailed her." When he calmed down, he continued, "It could be worse. She could've given us homework."

"We have three chapters of reading to do," I replied irritably. I swear, she assigned those chapters just to piss me off.

"That's nothing. You can do that before you go to bed tonight," Kurama said breezily. When we reached the dorm, I wasn't surprised to find Hiei asleep in my bed.

"Hey," I called, poking his leg with my foot. "Get up, I wanna lay down." He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and turned his back on me.

"Don't you have a room of your own?" I asked, putting my milkshake down and shaking him.

"He's not going to budge, trust me," Kurama said knowingly. He opened his bag, pulling out a sandwich he had bought. I groaned and decided to push Hiei until his body was up against the wall and sat up, beside him. He snored softly while I drank my milkshake.

When he was asleep, he looked surprisingly young. His face was so relaxed, and he almost looked like he was smiling.

I decided to take a short nap before my last class. I shifted my body, so that I was no longer sitting up, but awkwardly laying besides Hiei. My hands were flat on my sides; I was too afraid to move. I didn't want to wake up Hiei in his relaxed state, but I didn't know what to do. Eventually I gave up and turned so our backs were against each other's.

"Oh, Kurama," I whispered, feeling my eyes growing heavier by the second. "I was invited to a party tonight. I don't want to---," I yawned. "I don't want to go alone, so would you like to come with me?"

He said something in reply, but I couldn't understand him anymore. Sleep was dragging my consciousness away, but I knew I could just ask him again free my class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys stick around and read my story. Idk how many there are of you, but I'm so grateful that you guys are taking the time to read! So I'll be posting my next chapter before midnight as thanks. :)


	7. Not Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy :D

Your POV

_I heard a bottle break against the wall next door. I curled up in a ball, afraid that he may try and barge into my room again._

_'Did I lock my door?' I wondered. I peeked out from under my blanket, and thankfully saw my door was locked. The sound of a door squeaking open made my heart pound in my chest._

_'He's coming,' I cried. I listened intently as he tried to force my door open, cursing under his breath._

_"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, I WON'T LET YOU EAT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" he threatened. My stomach growled at just the mention of food. My whole body started to shake; he was going to find a way in here, I just knew it._

_I came out from under the cover and hesitantly walked over to the door. My hand hovered over the knob, unsure if letting him in would be the right thing to do._

_"D-dad. Please. I haven't eaten in days," I whimpered._

_"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THAT DEMON RUN FREE. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IT WAS A DEMON THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER?" he shouted. He was always reminding me of this, like it was my fault that a demon murdered her._

_'It was HIS,' a part of me wanted to scream. 'If him and his gang didn't run this goddamn business...' I backed away from my door, the only thing protecting me from his wrath._

_"I have to get out of here," I mumbled to myself. I ran to my closet and grabbed as many clothes as I could and stuffed them into a duffel bag. I snatched all the money I had saved over the years, my cellphone and its charger. I opened the window and threw one leg over the ledge. I looked back at my door, my father was still threatening me to open up._

_'This is my chance,' I said assuringly, and I jumped out the window, using my bag to cushion the fall. I fell into the bushes; I got a few scrapes, but I wasn't badly injured. I broke out in a sprint, but I only got to the end of the block before a car pull up in front of me. It was one of the men who worked for my dad. He got out of his car and stood in front of me._

_"Listen Y/N, I don't want to hurt you," he said kindly. He wore black glasses and he was twice my size. "Just come back with me, and I promise there won't be any trouble."_

_"You don't understand!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. God, how embarrassing, crying in front of a stranger._

_"I know," he said softly. "Your dad hasn't been the same since your mother died. He's been rough with all of us," he muttered. "But you can't just run away. Isn't this your last year at high school?"_

_I nodded my head, 'How did he know that?'_

_"Just try your best and make it through the year. You can dorm as far away as you want when you go to college. Your dad may have lost it, but he still wants what's best for you."_

_"I...I don't know if I can last much longer," I mumbled, placing a hand on my empty stomach._

_"Here." He handed me a a brown paper bag, and inside was a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a chocolate chip cookie._

_"I can't accept this," I whispered, tears escaping my eyes. "You could get in trouble if my dad found out."_

_"He won't," the man swore. "I'll feed you, and make sure that your old man doesn't lay a finger on you." I smiled at him, so grateful for his kindness._

_"Wait, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "Don't you work for my dad?"_

_"Well, technically...I used to work for your mom," he replied._

_"What? My mom didn't know about my dad's business," I said in confusion._

_"True, but she knew it was dangerous business, and I was assigned as her body guard," he answered. "My name is Toguro," he said while taking off his glasses. "Your mother was the sweetest woman I've ever met. All she ever did was talk about you," he smiled._

_"She really loved you. And I've made it my duty to protect you in her absence."_

_"I-I don't know what to say," I whispered, looking down at the ground._

_"Just come with me. I'll help you climb through your window, and distract your father for the rest of the night," Toguro promised. I nodded my head and allowed him to take me back home. He gave me a boost up to my window, letting me stand on top of his shoulders so I could reach the ledge. He rang my doorbell shortly after I made it into my room, which drew my father away from my door._

_A week before my graduation, I heard someone running up the stairs._

_"Hey," Toguro whispered. "It's me."_

_Everyday since the day we met, he visited me to bring me food when I wasn't allowed to have any. Sometimes, when I was permitted to eat again, he'd bring me sweets and sit in my room and just talk to me._

_He had a daughter, she was only a couple of years old. Her name was Isabelle, she was beautiful. He talked to me about her, he told me stories of my mom. He even gave me a present on my birthday._

_"A leather sketchbook," he smiled. "I know you love drawing in you free time," he laughed._

_But tonight, he had promised he was going to give me a graduation present. He said he couldn't wait to give it to me._

_"Hey, Toguro," I smiled, opening my door._

_"Here," he handed me a small box, a huge grin on his face._

_"What is it?" I asked, shaking the box near my ear._

_"It's---," but his answer was interrupted by the sound of a gun going off._

_Blood._

_So much blood._

My phone was vibrating under my pillow, causing me to wake up. I looked at the caller ID. The name that popped up made me break out in a cold sweat.

'What could he want?' I wondered. 'May as well find out.'

"What?" I said coldly. First there was silence, and then a long, dry cough.

"H-hello?" my father croaked.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked, taken aback by the concern in my voice.

"Honey, do you think you can spare some time to see me this weekend?" he said, his voice returning to normal.

"Um," I hesitated. "I haven't even been here for a week and you want me to come back? I'm not sure, I don't think this weekend would be good."

"Oh, I see," he sounded disappointed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not after everything he did.

"Yeah," I answered curtly. "Maybe some other time."

"But--."

"Hey, I gotta get to class," I said, cutting him off. "I'll call you soon," and then I hung up.

I sighed, "God, why don't you just leave me alone?"

"You didn't have to answer," Hiei replied, his eyes wide open, peering up at me. I jumped in surprise, not realizing he had woken up.

"No," I answered. "He would just keep calling until I did. He's pretty persistent like that."

"Well," he said while stretching, "that is quite a nuisance."

"Yeah...," I said absentmindedly. "Oh, Hiei. There's this party I was invited to and---."

"No," he said simply, turning away from me again.

"Hiei, come on! I really need someone to go with me," I pleaded.

"Why?" he asked impatiently.

"Because I don't know what could happen at this party. There could be some creepy guys, and it would be more fun with a friend!"

"We're not friends," he muttered.

'Okay, ouch.'

"Oh. I see," I whispered. I got out of my bed, and packed my bag with the books I thought I needed. "I'll see you later then," I mumbled. I made my way to the door, but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What do I have to do at this 'party?'" he said through his teeth.

I turned to him, 'I didn't even hear him get up.'

"Just stick to my side, and make sure no creepy guy takes me away," I half joked. Hiei nodded his head, and went back to my bed.

"Understand that I'm only doing this because you're annoying," he said with one eye half opened.

"Sure. That's obviously the only reason," I said sarcastically. "Not like you like me or anything," I shrugged and walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! :) please let me know if you have any comments, questions, etc. :D


	8. Mistakes of a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to be able to post a chapter tonight to be honest! But I somehow was able to finish the chapter and I'm pleased :)

Hiei's POV

My eyes flew open, 'Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?' I placed my hand I've my chest. Even when she was gone, my heart kept beating hard. It hadn't beat in this way for a long time. And now that it finally was, it hurt like hell.

I rubbed my chest, trying to soothe the pain. That woman has been a complete pain since I met her. Every time I look at her, I get this warm feeling inside me. And I want to tell her the truth. I want to tell her that I was the one who killed her mother, but I didn't...

I didn't mean to.

_That night, I was brought into the Boss' office so he could try and "persuade" me into providing hiruseki stones. But like every day for the past few weeks, he came up empty handed._

_His methods had started to progressively become more complex. At first, he would use a hammer and break my kneecaps. Then, he would have me healed by another demon in a nearby cell, just so he could do it all over again._

_After a week had gone by, and I still hadn't shed even a single tear for him, he moved on to the next method. He would tie me down to a chair, place my feet in a bucket of water, and electrocute me. During my training as an assassin, my mentor would electrocute me once every week, usually with a higher voltage._

_Eventually, the boss gave up on that idea, seeing as how he barely got a reaction out of me. Still, being electrocuted for several hours a day for a whole week did leave some damage on me. For a while, it felt like my skin was constantly buzzing and sometimes, I swear I smelled smoke. But it could have been worse._

_And it did get worse. On my third week there, the Boss had pulled off my headband, and found out I had a Jagan eye._

_"I see. No wonder you have such a high tolerance for pain," he mumbled, his face only inches from mine. "I'm sure you've never experienced a pain quite like it." He gave me a sly grin before moving aside, revealing a table full of knives, scalpels, and other such objects._

_My blood started racing, all of these looked vaguely familiar to me. I started having flashbacks to when my Jagan was first implanted into my head. The pain was immeasurable, but I had to do it, in order to find my sister._

_"Let me see," the bastard muttered while playing with a knife in his hand. "I think I'll choose...this," he continued, digging the knife deep into my forearm. I groaned, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream._

_"Oh come on, Hiei. No point trying to act tough," the bastard whispered menacingly. He took another knife, and dug it deep into my thigh, but this time, he dragged it down a few inches. I couldn't hold back anymore, I screamed for what felt like an eternity._

_When the metal pierced my skin, it felt as though my entire body was set on fire. The longer the knives stay in me, the more it felt like my skin was going to melt off._

_I winced in pain as I uttered, "What the hell are in these knives."_

_"Oh, so you already noticed?" the Boss laughed. "These knives were soaked in the blood of several fire apparitions, and then blessed to cause harm to any demon it comes to contact with. So tell me, how does it feel?" He thrusted one deep into my chest, just barely missing my heart._

_The Boss turned his back away from me, looking for another tool to toy with. But his knife had cut off the chain around my neck that I had been hiding underneath my clothes; it held my mother's Tear Stone. I heard the chain snap and the gem fall to the floor._

_'No,' I thought._

_Everytime the boss took me in for torture, he had one of his men be in the room, in case things for out of hand. Today there was a large man with black glasses beside me, and picked it up._

_I saw him slip the stone into his pocket, but he didn't say a word to his boss._

_'Well, better him have it than that monster,' I decided. My mother's Tear Stone was apparently very valuable, but that was not why I kept it._

_It was the only thing I had left of her, and it was the only thing that could soothed me. It was also the only thing that I could one day use as proof, should I decide to tell Yukina that I'm her brother._

_'Still, I'd rather this goon have it than this bastard.' Once the boss was done with me, he tossed me back into the cage. I groaned in agony, the blood still gushing out of my lacerations. The cuts were so deep, I could see the bone in my thigh._

_My head grew dizzy, I was losing too much blood._

_"This is it," I muttered. "I'm finally going to...die." I heard the door to my cage unlock._

_'They're going to finish me off.' I felt a warm hand touch my face, the next thing I knew, I was being lifted up and carried out of the cage. I barely had enough energy to open my eyes, but when I did, I saw it was the tall man with the glasses carrying me. We were outside the warehouse now, where could he be taking me?_

_"What...are you...doing?" I muttered._

_"We're getting you out of here," I heard a woman's voice whisper. She was walking in front of us, but when she turned, I couldn't look away. I could never forget those eyes. She looked so happy, so kind, her eyes were so full of love. Not too long after, I passed out, I had already lost so much blood._

_When I awoke, I found myself in a bed, on a small room. I was wrapped in bandages, and hooked up to a machine that wouldn't stop beeping. I ripped out the IV and tried to get out of the bed. I groaned in pain when I tried to stand up. The door to the room flew open, and a woman rushed in. It was the same woman from last night._

_"You shouldn't be up!" she scolded. "And why did you unhook yourself to the machine? We need to make sure you'll heal properly!"_

_"I didn't need your help," I muttered indignantly. "I was ready to welcome death, and escape that bastard's wrath. And you ruined it."_

_"Yes, well," she said while fixing her skirt. "That bastard is my husband."_

_My eyes widened in shock, "What? So why are you helping me? Are you just making sure I won't die so you could hand deliver me on a silver platter?"_

_She shook her head and gave me a sad smile, "No. This may come as a surprise to you, but I didn't know this was what he was working on this whole time."_

_"How could you not know?" I asked accusingly, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"I always knew he had a dangerous job," she sighed, pulling up a chair next to me. "But I never thought he would be the bad guy. We were told he worked for a major company, and that his competition would want him dead because he was good at what he does."_

_"Well, I'll give him that much," I said honestly. "I'm a trained assassin, but he still found a way to trap me."_

_She nodded her head, "My husband is an intelligent man, but apparently he's too smart for his own good." She picked up a picture that was standing on the nightstand beside me._

_"This was us when we were happier," she said, turning the picture toward me. The woman looked to be about ten years younger, holding a small child in her arms. The Boss was the one holding the camera, his arm barely able to capture all three of them. But they all had smiles on their faces; clearly they used to be close._

_"I didn't know that Bastard procreated," I said in reply._

_The woman laughed, "Yes. That's our daughter, Y/N. She's actually turning sixteen soon. You could meet her if you'd like."_

_"No," I said standing up. "I need to get going. There's some business I---," I felt a surge of pain run up my leg, but I ignored it and kept moving. "I need to take care of," I finished._

_'That woman was foolish for showing me where her husband lived,' I thought bitterly._

_That was the night I met with Kurama and formed the plan to "meet" with the boss. Kurama wanted me to only discuss a few terms with him, but I had my own intentions. After a week had passed, we decided to put the plan into motion._

_I made it inside the house without a hitch. I went climbed through the window of the room I was being treated in. I checked each room, but to no avail. One of the rooms belonged to what I assumed to be the daughter, who was fast asleep in her bed. I made my way down the steps and checked the living room, but still nothing._

_Then, I heard a figure rustling in the kitchen._

_'It's him,' I said assuringly. I inched my way closer, my back against the wall near the entrance._

_'It's now or never,' I pushed, and I ran forward, my sword ready to slice through anything in my path. But I stopped myself when I saw it was only the woman in the kitchen. She dropped a plate of what appeared to be cake, and stood frozen._

_"It's you... What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly._

_I withdrew my sword and mumbled, "Where is he?"_

_"He's not---."_

_"Hey honey, I'm sorry I'm late. I had---," a man's voice said behind me. I turned around, and there he was. Suit and tie, as if he just came back from the office. What a pathetic excuse for a man._

_"H-Hiei," he whispered in a barely audible voice._

_I pointed my sword at him, "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done. Not just to me, but to all the demons you kidnapped. All the demons you dragged away from their homes, from their families!"_

_"Hiei...please," the woman pleaded. She grabbed my shoulder but I roughly shook her off._

_"Touch me again, and I swear I'll kill you too." I was in no mood to be persuaded._

_I wanted blood._

_I wanted revenge._

_Someone was going to die here, I knew that much._

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" the bastard yelled._

_"And why should I listen to you? Do I look like one of your lackeys? Do you think you can just boss me around?" I demanded. I slowly edged closer to him, brandishing my sword near his face._

_"Now it's your turn," I said in a low voice, "to feel fear. To know that death is just around the corner. To feel what all the demons you caged and tortured felt."_

_And with that, I swung my sword, aiming to slice his neck. But it wasn't him that I ended up killing that night._

_The damned woman got in the way._

_She protected him._

_Even though he was a monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I posted later than usual. I've been skipping out on my exercise schedule and I just got back on! Also, I really hope you guys liked the chapter. Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;D let me know what you think :)


	9. Duty Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, almost forgot to update today. I know this doesn't matter, but I made two years with my boyfriend today :D so literally nothing can bring me down right now! Anyways, enjoy!

Hiei's POV

A couple of hours later, Kurama returned to the room.

"I see you haven't moved since I left," he joked.

"That's really none of your business," I muttered, kicking the sheets off me. I opened the small fridge and ate what was left of the pizza from the other night.

"Your classes begin tomorrow by the way," Kurama said while laying down on his bed.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I hacked into the school's system and basically added your name to the list of classes I'm taking," he shrugged. He looked to be deep in thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Wh-why? Why do you want me to stay here?" I demanded.

"Well...," he sat up in his bed and gave me a hard look. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to be here...with her," he whispered.

"What? Are you referring to the woman?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. My cheeks started feeling warmer, but I looked away from him. I didn't want him to think I...

"I believe you have become close to her," he answered.

"That's not the reason I... She just reminds me of...," but I couldn't bring myself to say it. The woman made me think of her mother. The kindness she offered me, the same giving nature that ended up being her downfall.

"So, you feel close to her because you feel guilty?" Kurama inquired. His brows were raised, clearly not believing what I was saying.

"I... I don't know how I feel. I want to tell her... But I don't want to hurt her," I mumbled. Just the thought of upsetting her made my chest ache.

"Hiei, can't you see that you care about her? That fact alone should be proof enough that something is happening here," he pushed.

"So you're keeping me here to play matchmaker?" I asked incredulously.

Kurama shook his head, "I also want to keep an eye on you. I don't want you to harm her father. He's the only family she has left, and I can't just let you take him away."

"But--!"

"I know you have your reasons for killing him. I do, too. But we can't just let ourselves be blinded by this rage," he said calmly. I wanted to rip his voice box out. How could one being sound so pretentious?

A second later, the woman walks in with a tired look on her face.

"I dozed off in bio," she sighed. "I can't believe I did that on my first day!" She threw herself on her bed and groaned into her pillow.

"Don't be upset, Y/N," Kurama said. "It's only the first day, you can easily change her impression of you. Did she catch you falling asleep?"

She gave him a dirty look as she grumbled, "She looked dead at me." She sat up and leaned her head against the wall and faced him. "But she looked more concerned that pissed off. I don't know. I'm just glad I don't have to face her till the day after tomorrow."

"Did she give a load of work to do?" he asked politely.

"Nah, but I should probably start those chapters we have to read. I already finished my chem homework while I waited for my bio professor to get to class. She's so old, Kurama. I'd believe she was a thousand years old over you."

The fox laughed, then while wiping a tear away from his eye he said, "So you mentioned a party before passing out on me." The woman looked up from her book and smiled.

"Yeah, a couple guys from my chem class invited me. But I'd really appreciate it if you came. Hiei said he's going," she winked at me.

"She wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes," I muttered. She smiled fondly at me, making my ears heat up.

"I'm not sure," Kurama replied. "I actually have plans to meet with some fellow classmates tonight. Maybe once we've finished, I might join you."

"Oh, okay," she said in return. "Bring me back food while you're out," she said jokingly. My phone buzzed, it was a text from a client.

"I'm going out for a bit," I said, standing up to go. "I got to take care of something." The woman nodded her head, too absorbed in her book to notice.

"Just make sure you're back before 9:30. I wanna leave by then for the party, okay?" she mumbled while flipping to the next page.

"9:30. Got it," I said as I made my way out. I took a look at the text I received. It's been a while since I was contacted by any of my clients.

Admittedly, I had missed the smell of freshly spilt blood and the feel of my sword cutting deep into the flesh. But being around the woman eased my bloodlust. She made me feel...calm. Especially when she looked into my eyes.

"Beautiful...," her voice whispered in the back of my mind.

'Stop it,' I scolded. 'I have a job to do.'

_Charles Payne. 42nd St. Apt. 2B NY, NY._

_Get it done tonight. $500,000._

_Extra $50,000 if you bring me his briefcase._

_\- K_

He had attached a picture of my target. It looked to be a white human male, greying dark hair, tired brown eyes. He looked vaguely familiar to me, but I wasn't sure as to why.

'$500,000? That's more than twice my asking price. This guy must be a big shot,' I groaned. 'That means he might have some major security. Well that's only a couple of hours from here if I get a ride...' A student zoomed past me on a motorcycle, but I was easily able to catch up with him. I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him off his ride.

"So sorry," I said sarcastically while I grabbed his helmet off his head. "But I need to borrow this. I promise to return it tonight." I checked the time, it was only 2 o'clock. If I make this a quick one, I should be able to get back here before the woman rips my head off. I hopped onto the motorcycle and made my way to the city.

Once I reached the address, I made my way into the building. A few guards tried to stop me, but I used my smaller throwing knives and dislodged it into their throats. Their gagging and desperate intakes for breath were music to my ears. Two guards were posted in front of 2B, which was an awful giveaway that their boss was home.

"Excuse me," I said, politely smiling at the gentlemen in front of me. "But I have a meeting with Mr. Payne."

"Mr. Payne doesn't have any meetings scheduled today," one of the men answered, staring down at me suspiciously.

"Well, this was more of a surprise visit," I grinned. Then I unsheathed my sword and slashed their necks. I placed my sword back in its scabbard, and caught the bodies before they hit the ground. I snatched the key from one of the guards and snuck into the room. The old man was fast asleep in his bed.

'Makes it easier for me,' I shrugged. I grabbed him by his shirt and shook him roughly. He woke up in panic, trying to pry my hands off him.

"HELP! SECURITY!" he screamed, his eyes widening in fear.

"There's no point screaming," I sneered. "They're all dead."

"Wh-what do you want?" he gasped, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I just want your briefcase," I said sweetly. "That's honestly all I came here for."

"That's---that's it?" he stammered. "It's right over there." He pointed to a desk, and there was the briefcase, leaning against it on the floor.

"Thank you for your cooperation," I said while walking over to the case. I took it in my hand and shook it. "What's even in here?"

"You mean you don't know?" he whispered.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"It's a list of w-wanted demons. They all have either killed important people in the business or they have special powers that could be proven useful," he said softly.

"A list? Of demons?" I mumbled, rage bubbling within me.

'So this man...He's one of them?! One of the men in (your last name)'s gang?'

"There is one thing I forgot to mention," I drawled, slowly pulling out my sword. "My client also wants you dead."

His pleads for his life were the last thing I heard before I stabbed him straight through the heart.

 _Got the case_ , I texted my client.

He was waiting for me a few blocks away. He was standing on the corner of the street near a lamppost, holding a briefcase. I stood beside him, facing the other direction while looking at my phone.

"Koenma," I mumbled. "The target has been eliminated."

"Good work," he spoke softly. He placed his briefcase on the ground. "And I assume that's his case?"

"Yes, but answer this for me. Why do you need a list of demons?" I asked suspiciously. I allowed myself to sneak a peek at him for a second, trying to judge whether or not he would tell me the truth.

"My wife's name is on that list," he muttered. "If anyone got a hold of this, she and the rest of my family could die."

"I see," I sighed. I knew him well enough to know that he was being honest. He loved his wife more than anything in this world. He would rather die than see her get hurt.

"Beautiful...," Y/N'a voice whispered in my head again.

'Why am I thinking of her at a time like this?' I thought angrily. I placed my briefcase down and glared at my phone. Koenma took my case and walked off without another word.

_6:27 p.m._

"Shit, I better get going," I muttered, picking up the case and walking towards the bike I stol--borrowed.

********

Your POV

"Any idea where Hiei went?" I asked Kurama once I had finished reading the assigned chapters. He had finished long before me, and was working on homework for another class.

"No clue, but it must've been important for him to leave so abruptly," he replied without looking up. I was getting anxious just sitting around, so I decided to look at my syllabus and get ahead on some of my assigned bio readings.

By the time I was a week ahead, only a couple of hours had passed.

I sighed, 'May as well try and find an outfit to wear tonight.' I peered into my closet, desperately trying to find anything that would make me look good. It had to be comfortable but stylish. It had to make a few heads turn, but not label me as "easy."

"This is impossible," I groaned, burning through nearly my entire wardrobe until I found something I hadn't worn in a while. It was red peplum dress, with short sleeves and a slightly deep v-cut. I loved this dress more than anything, especially the way it hugged my hips. But I hadn't gotten the chance to wear it in a while.

I slipped into the dress to see how it looked on me. It was better than I remembered.

Unable to conceal the smile on my face, I said softly, "Kurama? What do you think?" The fox demon looked up from what he was doing, gave a quick glance, and returned to his work. Then he froze, and slowly picked his head back up to stare at me.

"You look marvelous," he uttered out, his eyes giving me an appreciative once over. I blushed and embarrassingly waved him off.

"Thanks. I just--um-- wanted to look good tonight," I mumbled.

"Well, you've succeeded," he laughed. "I hope you have a good time. Don't bring any strange men to the dorm."

"Oh shut it," I grinned while taking off the dress. I put on a pair of sweats and a tank top while I got ready for the party. I decided I may as well go all out, since this would be my first party. I started straightening my hair, which took forever to do. Kurama had left to go meet with his friends while I was still straightening my hair. I looked in the mirror and decided some eyeliner and maybe a little lipgloss would be enough. By the time I finished, it was almost 9 o'clock.

'Where's Hiei?' I started to panic, 'What if he forgot? Or worse. What if he just ditched me?' I put on my dress and threw on some black heels. 'If he won't come, then fine! Who needs him,' I fumed. But soon after I decided that, I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called. And when I opened the door, I found Hiei and a wave of relief washed over me.

'I guess I needed him,' I thought sadly.

"I'm so glad you made it," I smiled, moving to the side to let him in. He never turned his back on me, his eyes were wide and he was giving me a strange look.

'Do I look bad? Oh god, does he hate the dress? Should I change?' I panicked. 'Why do I care what he thinks?'

"You look...amazing," he breathed, a blush crossing his face.

"I--I do?" I whispered, my own face growing warmer by the second.

"Thanks, Hiei." He gave me a sheepish grin while running his fingers through his hair. I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me," I said softly, hovering close to his lips. "It means a lot to me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his.

"I don't mind," he mumbled, his eyes half-lidded with desire. He leaned closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My eyes slowly closed when his lips brushed against mine.

Then my phone rang.

Loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^ comments and kudos are appreciated. I should be updating tomorrow as well, but school is coming up soon, so I have no idea what to expect as far as updates go. :/ but anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Just One Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it came so late. My friend is leaving tomorrow so I spent a lot of time with her.

Hiei's POV

I made it back to the campus with time to spare. I knocked on the woman's door, expecting a lecture or a demand for an explanation about where I've been.

Instead, there she stood, looking absolutely marvelous. She had a red fitted dress on, which hugged every curve of her body. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Red definitely suited her.

"You look...amazing," I murmured, my thoughts slipping out. I wanted to bang my head against the wall, how could I sound so stupid?

"I---I do?" she stuttered, a blush growing on her face. She looked incredible, even when she was embarrassed. She leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek. Her scent was intoxicating, and I had to stop myself from taking her then and there.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought frustratedly.

"Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me," she whispered.

"I don't mind," I said softly, my lips inching closer to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, deciding to do what came natural to me. Having her in my arms felt so right. Our lips had barely touched when her blasted phone rang.

She let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled, "I'm sorry. Hold on."

"Hello?...Yeah, I'm getting ready right now... I'll be there soon... Yeah just text me the address and... Yeah okay... See you guys soon... Yeah, yeah, don't rush me... Is it okay I brought a friend?... Okay. Thanks! Bye!" She tossed her phone in her purse and looked to me.

"Ready to go?" she smiled.

"Sure, how are we getting there?" I asked, looking down at her feet. There was no way a normal human could keep up with me, especially not in those contraptions.

"There's a drunk bus that takes students places so we don't drink and drive. Pretty cool, right?" she laughed. "I didn't know about that till today!"

"Is that why you needed me to be here a specific time?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, that and the fact that I like to have a schedule for things," she shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go!" She started making her way to her door when she stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into her.

"What's the big idea?" I demanded.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small box. Inside it was my mother's Tear Stone...

"Wh-where did you get that?" I asked hesitantly. She looked down at the gem, and smiled at it sadly.

"A good friend of mine gave it to me... Right before he...," she squeezed the stone in her hands, her eyes closed shut. When she opened her eyes, she gave me a huge smile, but I could see that she was trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"A good friend gave it to me before I graduated high school. He took care of me, like a father would," she said in an endearing tone. "But he...passed away soon after giving me this. It was...an accident..." She stared down at the gem, and then placed it around her neck.

"Okay," she laughed. "Let's get this thing over with." And she dragged me out of the room. Not that I was complaining, the view from behind was just as good. But her words continued to rattle in my head.

'An accident? No. I doubt it was an accident.'

I immediately regretted agreeing to go when we got to the "party." It reeked of bad decisions and puke, and there were mostly men there.

"Please stay close to me," Y/N whispered nervously. When we reached the entrance of the house, there was a man standing in front of the door.

"Well, hello," he winked at the woman. "You can go right in, free of charge. Just give me your name and number."

"Um... I'd rather pay the five dollars," she said nervously, reaching into her bag. But the idiot grabbed her wrist and tsked at her.

"Don't worry about doll. I'll get you next time," he laughed.

"Get your disgusting hands off her," I said in a low voice.

"Take it easy small fry, I'm just trying to get some," he said nonchalantly.

"Come on, Hiei. Let's go inside," the woman said, turning away and walking into the house.

"I'll be there soon, I just have to pay the fee," I called after to her in a lighthearted tone. I looked back at the idiot and glared at him. I pulled out a small knife attached to my ankle, and placed it near his throat.

"If you ever touch what's mine again, I will kill you," I said, my voice sounding hollow of emotion.

"J-just take it easy man," he whispered, a drop of sweat falling down his neck.

"If you contact the authorities or mention this to anyone, I will find you. And I'll kill you." Once he gave me a slight nod that he understood, I put my knife away, dropped the five dollars into his jar, and walked into the house.

"Hey! What took you?!" the woman yelled over the loud music.

"The man thought he knew me, but I guess there was a misunderstanding!" I called back.

"Oh! There's my friends from my class! Let's go see them!" We walked over to a guy with slicked back hair and a red haired man with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Y/N! You made it!" the red head said, handing the woman a drink.

"Yeah, I told you I'd try! Oh guys, this is my friend Hiei!" she introduced us. The red head was named Kuwabara and the darker haired boy was named Yusuke.

"I thought when you said you were bringing a friend, you meant some hot chick! Not some emo trash!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's not emo trash! He's really cool, I promise! Can we step outside? The music is giving me a headache!" she asked, rubbing her head in irritation.

"This is music? I thought this was the sound of demon children crying!" I said honestly. The sound was horrible, too putrid for any living being to withstand.

Apparently what I said was humorous because everyone started to laugh.

"All right, let's go to the backyard," Kuwabara led the way. "I think they're still playing beer pong."

As we walked to the back of the house, I noticed many of the males were staring at Y/N. She didn't seem to notice as she took sips of her drink and exchange in a heated conversation with Yusuke.

"That's sexist, Yusuke. Women don't need you approval for shit!"

"It's just a compliment!" he argued.

"No, it's insulting," she said, taking a swig of her drink. I glared at the onlookers, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her body froze for a second, and I was worried she would tell me to back off. But then she relaxed, and leaned closer to me.

"These guys won't stop looking at you," I mumbled into her ear. She gulped down the rest of her drink, and shook her head.

"N-no, I don't think so," she slurred.

"Not that I could blame them," I shrugged. We watched as a couple of girls tried to shoot some balls into a cup, but failed miserably. One had short brown hair, and was talking with Yusuke. They seemed to have already known each other, seeing as how friendly she was acting towards him.

"Oh, c'mon Keiko! I'm just saying you look good!"

"You couldn't have said that in a better way?" she demanded, slapping him across the face.

Y/N sighed, "I told him it would be a bad idea. No girl likes to be told she's beautiful while having her -hiccup- boobs squished." She was working on her second cup of beer, but it was clear that she didn't enjoy the flavor.

"Why do you drink it if you hate it so much?" I asked, perplexed by her strange behavior. She took a long look at me before answering.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I want to feel normal. I want to have a crazy night out. I want to... I want to forget about what I left behind, when I came here." She took a long swig of her drink and continued, "The taste may not be pleasant, but it's better than the bitter feeling I get when I think of my father. I-- I can never escape him."

My blood stopped pumping for a moment when she said those words. She knew exactly how I felt. The resentment she had towards her old man, the pain he caused her. She knew it all too well... That explained the sadness in her eyes.

"Well, come on Hiei. This is a party, take a drink and let's have fun!" she cheered while handing me a cup. I looked down at the brown liquid and took a sip.

I grimaced in disgust, "How can anyone drink this crap?"

The woman laughed, "I don't think anyone really likes the taste. They just like how it makes them feel..." She finished off her drink, and noticed I was taking small sips of mine. When the cup was to my mouth, she tipped it a little further, making taking bigger gulps of the horrible liquid.

"Stop!" I gagged, some of my drink spilling from my mouth. She fell to the floor laughing, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.

"Y'know," she muttered, "when we were back at my dorm. I thought..." She staggered a bit when standing back up. "I thought you were going to kiss me."

My eyes widened, 'Was this what alcohol can do to a person? Make them say what's on their mind?'

I blushed, "Well...I..."

"Don't you like me, Hiei?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I pulled her body against mine, "I...think I...do." My cheeks were burning now, and my heart was beating rapidly.

'Was I falling for this human?'

"Then... Why... Ugh, give me a minute. I need to think clearly," she mumbled. She rubbed her forehead, trying to focus on what she was trying to say.

"Then why don't you just kiss me?" she asked softly, a blush creeping on her face. I chugged down what was left of my drink. If this alcohol had the power to make people do what they truly want, I would allow it to take control.

Just this once.

I threw my cup to the ground, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Her body melted against mine as she pulled my cloak, trying to bring us even closer. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries and alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! As always, let me know what you think.


	11. In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got a lot of comments last night and I cannot express how grateful I am for all the support. Thanks and, as always, I appreciate it. Okay here is a *LEMON WARNING* for you guys. Enjoy!

Hiei's POV

I pushed her against the outside house, grabbing her ass as we fought for dominance. Then I broke away from her kiss, and made my way down her neck, earning a grateful moan.

"Shhhh," I hissed. "Do you want everyone at the party to hear you?" I pulled the sleeve of her dress to the side, giving me better access to her collarbone, which appeared to be one of her weak spots.

"Just fuck me now," she groaned, placing her hand over the spot where my cock was. She rubbed it softly but quickly, making it hard it no time.

"Fuck," I muttered, gently grabbing her wrist to make her stop. "Let's go to the dorm," I whispered, and she nodded in agreement. She called the "drunk bus," and it dropped us off outside her dorm.

Everything felt hazy, as if I were in some sort of dream. My spirits were lifted, and I don't think I've ever smiled so hard in my life.

She looked so beautiful. The way her hair fell, framing her gorgeous face. Her smile never faltered, and for once, since the day I met her, she looked truly happy. Her eyes had a fire within them, her face was lit up, and she never looked better.

When we got into her room, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I sat her on her bed and tore away at her dress. She was wearing a black lace bra and a red lace thong.

I raised a brow in suspicion, "Were you expecting to get laid tonight?" She cover her breasts, much to my disappointment, and looked down to the ground.

"Sometimes I like to feel sexy for myself," she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. I pulled off my cloak, leaving me shirtless, while I stared at her half-naked form. My dick pressed against my pants, making it all the more uncomfortable.

"Fuck, I've never wanted anyone so bad in my life," I groaned.

"Oh?" she smirked, pulling me on top of her, into her bed. "If you want me so bad, why don't you take me?" she teased, pulling my pants down. I moaned in relief, thankful that my cock was free from the pressure in my pants. She pushed my boxers down, and took my hard dick in her hands. She tentatively moved up and down my shaft, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

Her legs were spread open, my cock only a few inches away from her entrance. I could feel how hot she was. I pictured how wet she must've been, and I wanted it just as bad.

"You ready?" I asked, my hands ready to pull down her panties at her say. She gave me a sheepish grin, but nodded her head. I ripped away the cloth that was barring what I really wanted. I sat on my knees and wrapped her legs around me. Then I slid my dick into her, giving her a small thrust. Her back arched and she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" I asked, grabbing at her hips to pull her closer.

"Fuck yes, fuck me hard, Hiei," she demanded, her voice breathy. I started pumping faster, using her hips to keep her in place. Her walls tightened around my cock, making me throw my head back in pleasure. She placed her hand on my chest, silently telling me to stop.

She turned over, and bent down on her knees, using her forearms for support. I unhooked her bra, massaging her breasts in my hands as I started gaining back my rhythm. She laid face down on her pillow, softly screaming into it.

"Oh fuck," she mumbled, "Hiei, I'm so close. Don't stop." I slapped her ass roughly, feeling my release building up. I pulled her by her hair, forcing her face off the pillow.

I leaned over, my cock still ramming her from behind and whispered, "Do you like that? Turn over and let me see your gorgeous face. I wanna look into those eyes while you beg me to fuck you harder." She whimpered and began to turn around when the door flew open. Kurama walked in, his face buried in a book.

"You guys are here earlier than I expected," he said calmly, but when he peered up, he looked anything but calm. His eyes widened, and his face nearly matched the color of his hair.

"I---I---," he stammered, backing away to the door. "I'm so---I didn't hear---I'm--leaving." And he rushed out the door.

"Oh my god," the woman groaned, pushing me off her and covering her body with her bedsheets. "That was so fucking embarrassing!" I sat against the wall near her bed, my brows raised in confusion.

"Why was it embarrassing? You've said before that Kurama has seen you naked?" Just the thought alone made me furious, but surely he hasn't been as intimate with the woman as I have.

I grinned, 'I can't wait to rub it in that fox's face.'

"He hasn't seen me like that! Being fucked by his best friend! God, I don't know if I can face him," she whined, throwing her pillow on her face.

"Kurama knows what it looks like for two beings to mate. He's not a child," I replied. "Besides, are you really that upset that we were...intimate?" I asked, unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

'Was she embarrassed that we were together? Did she not want anyone to know about...us?'

She bolted upright, "No, that's not it," she said reassuringly. "I mean--," a blush former on her face as she continued softly, "--I liked it..."

I gave her a shy grin, "Good. I'm...well I'm happy to hear that..."

She pushed away the sheets and climbed on top of me, buckling her thighs around my hips. She ran her fingers through my hair, her eyes filled with lust. Then she closed her eyes and slowly leaned towards me, her lips moving closer to mine. I wrapped my arms around her as our lips made contact, moving in unison, fighting for dominance.

With our lips still locked together, she began to softly grind her hips on top of my dick, making me hard once again.

"I'm in control now," she said seductively as she started to ride my cock. I threw my head back, accidentally hitting the wall. But it hardly mattered, the pleasure far exceeded the minor pain. I took one of her breasts on my mouth while my hands were busy squeezing her ass. She moaned and rode me faster, enjoying the sensation. She started playing with her other nipple, but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch what's mine," I hissed, and placed my mouth on the one she touched. I continued to rub my thumb against the other nipple, showing her I could easily regain control. Her walls tightened again around my cock. She was so wet, I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her legs and stood up. I threw her down on her bed, while I was still standing on the floor. Then I grabbed her hips, keeping her in place, and rammed my cock into her.

"Fuck!" she screamed. "Hiei! Yes! Yes!" I started to go faster, our skin slapping together, making her inner thighs a slight shade of pink.

"I'm so close," I muttered, feeling the release building up.

"I---I--I'm going to--!" and her sweet release was what pushed me over the edge. I gave one final thrust, as deep as I could go, and came into her. We were both breathing hard, sweat was dripping across her chest and down my back.

"That...was...amazing," she sighed. I crawled back into bed with her.

Then I curled up behind her and whispered, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I don't know if it was the liquor that was talking. I don't know if it was the intimacy of being so close to her that made me say those words. It didn't really matter what caused me to say those words aloud because I knew that I meant them.

I've never felt so happy in my life. She made me feel things I've never felt for a human before. Sympathy. Concern. Even...

I shook my head, it was still too early to decide what it was that I was feeling for her. Her breathing slowed, and a soft snore escaped her lips, letting me know that she had fallen fast asleep. I hugged her body closer to mine, my forearm hitting something small and hard. I rose up slightly, and saw it was my mother's stone.

'Was that why she made me feel so calm? Is it the stone that's making me feel more at home with her?'

'No,' a part of me argued. 'You felt that way even before she revealed the stone.'

'But what's it doing with this human? I should take it back, it's mine after all!'

'No! It's hers now. Besides, you're happy she has the stone.'

'Why would I be happy about that?'

'Because it makes her happy. And that's all that matters.' I sighed, nuzzling my head in her hair. I was too tired to figure this out; so I allowed myself to succumb to the drowsiness of sleep, and decided I'll settle my feelings later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter. I get super embarrassed when I re-read lemon scenes I wrote. But anyways, please let me know what you think. As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated!


	12. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is moving at an alarmingly slow rate, so I'm going to have to speed it up. I was just so caught up in the detail, I'm really sorry!

Your POV

When I opened my eyes, my head was pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick. I slowly say up, and felt something fall from my side and into my lap. I looked down and saw it was an arm.

"What the hell?" I muttered in confusion. I slowly looked to the other side of the bed and found Hiei fast asleep, but he was _shirtless_.

My eyes widened as I realized that neither of us had clothes on.

'Did...did we...?!' I screamed in my head. Then memories of last night started popping into my mind. I didn't know if I wanted to high five myself or punch myself in the face.

'When did I become so reckless?' I chastised. My cheeks were burning as I started to remember more and more of what happened last night.

"Kuramaaaaa," I groaned. "I can't believe he saw!" Hiei moaned softly and rolled over so his back was facing me.

"Hiei...," I sighed. He was really something...

I recalled his voice whispering to me, _"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

I looked down at his sleeping form, smiling to myself.

"I think you're the best thing that's happened to me too," I whispered, kissing the top of his head. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12:57 p.m. My stomach grumbled, begging me to get some food in it and fast.

I shook my head, 'Can't I just lay in bed?' But I knew there was no point delaying the inevitable. My only class didn't start till 6 so I had plenty of time to do nothing all day. I decided to take a shower before I left. I reeked of sweat, alcohol, and bad decisions.

"Ah, so this is what college smells like," I muttered to myself as I tried to scrub off the putrid odor.

When I finished, I threw on some grey sweats and red v-neck. No point trying to dress nice when I was only going to get food and come back. Before I walked out the door, I remembered something.

"Hey, Hiei," I whispered, softly poking him in the back. He grumbled something under his breath, but fell back asleep.

I groaned, "Hiei! Wake up!" I shook him hard by his shoulder until he opened his eyes, giving me and angry look.

"This better be good," he mumbled.

"Don't you have class today?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from my nightstand.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, and started putting his clothes on as fast as he could. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he demanded.

"Well it's not my responsibility, and I don't even know your schedule!" I yelled back, but he was already halfway out the door.

"I'll see you later!" he yelled.

"'Kay, I love you!" I said in response. We both froze when we realized what I had just said.

"Y-you what?" he asked softly.

"NOTHING!" I yelled, my ears burning in embarrassment. "GET TO CLASS!"

He jumped back, surprised by my tone. Then nodded his head in agreement and marched off. I flopped down on my bed, trying to hold in the urge to scream my head off.

"I can't believe I said that," I complained, hugging my pillow to my chest. "What if he thinks I actually---I didn't mean to---do I--? UGH!" It felt like my emotions were all over the place, I couldn't make sense of it all. When I was finally able to gather my bearings, I marched to one of the dining halls, in search of something to eat. I decided I've suffered enough and deserved a treat, so I got french fries and a small pint of vanilla ice cream. I barged into my room and let the door slam shut. I couldn't get over what I said to Hiei.

I could just tell him the truth; I used to call out "I love you," to my parents when they left the house. I mean, it makes perfect sense, but there was something stopping me from just saying that. As I was about to take a spoonful of my ice cream, a small voice in my head piped up.

'Maybe you actually have feelings for him,' it said softly.

'No way. We literally just met,' I reasoned.

'Yeah, but you've felt a strange connection to him the moment you laid eyes on him,' the small voice pushed. I froze, the spoon still in my mouth. But what the voice said was true. Ever since I met Hiei, I felt like there was something between us. Something we shared that brought us together. Maybe---.

There was a knock on my door, which surprised me because I didn't remember telling anyone where I lived. When I opened the door, there was a tall, red-haired boy standing in front of me. He had white sweatpants on, and was shirtless.

He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he said in a tired voice, "Look man, some of us are really tired and in desperate need of nap. So please don't slam your door."

"I'm really sorry," I said embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to do that, I've just been having a bad day." But then, the boy stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at me, as if just realizing I was there for the first time.

"Oh, don't be sorry!" he said quickly, but I took note of his slight Irish accent. "I guess I'm just a bit tired is all," he laughed. "My name's Jin by the way." I gave him a shy smile, he was really cute and his accent was hard to resist.

"Hi, I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you." I pushed my hair back, and leaned against the doorframe.

"I guess we're neighbors," he said excitedly. "I can't believe I haven't seen you around."

"Well it's really early in the year, and I'm sure you've been busy with classes," I said reassuringly. "Plus, I don't go out much. I've been pretty caught up in my work."

"Oh yeah? What's your major?" he asked politely.

"I'm a Bio major," I replied.

"No way! Me too! What's your schedule?" he grinned. I let him into my dorm and we took a look at my classes. Apparently, Jin and I shared quite a few of them. He even had the same Calc class with me tonight.

"Do you wanna walk together?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah that would be great," I said happily. I looked over at my pile of food sitting on my bed. My ice cream was starting to melt. I frowned a little and Jin laughed.

"Okay, let me get out of your hair so you can enjoy your food. I'll swing by later tonight!" he called as he walked out.

*********

Hiei's POV

I ran outside the dorm and found Kurama waiting for me.

"We're late," he grumbled. He always gets in a bad mood when things don't go according to plan.

"I forgot, okay? It's not like I've been to school before. Haven't had that kind of luxury," I said through gritted teeth.

"Or maybe you were too busy performing sexual acts with my roommate," he grumbled.

"Is someone jealous?" I joked, bumping Kurama's arm with my shoulder.

He scoffed, "I'm not jealous. There are just some things in life that I don't need to see, and that was definitely one of them. What happened last night anyways?" He stopped in front of our classroom, his arms crossed over his chest.

I gave him a sly grin and said while opening the door, "I think you saw what happened last night. And that's all you need to know." We sat in the back, and I couldn't believe how boring classes could be. The professor just stands there and talks about nothing. How could humans withstand this kind of torture every single day?

I turned to Kurama, who was furiously taking down notes. He seemed so absorbed in what the teacher was saying, I could hardly believe it.

"Why did you make me a Botany major?" I whispered, furrowing my brows in frustration.

"I told you," he mumbled without looking up from his notes, "I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not going to kill her father, okay?"

"And why the sudden change of heart?" he muttered, putting his pen down and staring at me intently. I couldn't hold his stare, and looked down at my blank notebook.

"I...I don't think I have it in me...to break her heart," I mumbled. "She deserves to be happy, more than anyone I know. And even though she's furious with her father for the crimes he's committed, deep down...she still loves him."

"Okay class, you may go," the professor announced. I stood up quickly, nearly making my chair fall backwards.

"Come on, Kurama. What do we have next?" I sighed.

"We have lab next," he replied, packing up his belongings.

"Lab?" I wondered aloud. At least it sounded more interesting than whatever this class was.

I was terribly wrong. Lab was just as horrible as that lecture. Maybe lecture was better since I got to sit down. Kurama said lab was three hours long, and in this class, I had to take notes.

'Why am I here?' I thought. 'I'm not paying to be here. Even if I was, I wouldn't want to be here.'

"Kurama, as fun as it's been playing make believe, I think I'm gonna head back to the dorm," I muttered, heading towards the door.

"Excuse me, young man. Have you finished your observations for today? I didn't see your to station 7 and 8," the professor called out. I turned to him with a twisted smirk glued to my face.

"I don't give a crap about any of this," I laughed. "This is too ridiculous, even for you humans. Observing plants? Taking notes? Is this really what some of you wanna do for the rest of you life? Pathetic. I'm out of here." I heard a few of the other students murmurs amongst themselves, probably saying how absurd I am.

But I didn't really care. I found someone that meant something to me. And she gave me a new reason to wake up and face the day. My life was no longer centered on getting my revenge. I finally discovered what people meant when they said that there was more to life. When I got back to the dorm, I found the woman getting ready for her class.

"Hey Hiei," she smiled, throwing a notebook into her bag. "How was class?"

"I'm done with all that," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to me, her brows furrowed in concern.

"I mean, I'm not going to continue my life, pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not like Kurama; I can't just blend in with the rest of the humans," I sighed, laying on her bed. "There's no point. He only signed me up for those classes so he could keep an eye on me."

"Keep an eye on you? Why would he need to do that?" she asked, inching closer to me.

I gulped, 'Was now the appropriate time to tell her the truth? How would she react once she found out I was the one who killed her mother?' My hands felt clammy, and my pulse was racing. I knew I had to tell her, but things were going so well for us.

"I---," I started but she cut me off.

"Hiei, before you say anything, can we talk about what I said before you left today?" she said hurriedly, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

'What was she talking about?' I wondered.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that I loved when you walked out..," she began.

'She didn't?' It felt like all the air in my lungs had been knocked out of me. 'Did she not care for me? Is she going to tell me last night was a mistake?'

"...it was just something I used to say to my parents when they left the house," she continued. "But...I know that...I do feel something for you. But maybe it's too early to look into it," she gave me a shy smile, which calmed me down.

"I completely understand," I sighed in relief. "I feel the same way. I've never...," I stood up and walked up to her, holding her hand in mine. "I've never felt this way for anyone before," I mumbled, barely able to keep eye contact with her. "Something...there's something I feel between us. I don't know what it is, but there's a connection." She ran her thumb across my cheek, her own face turning a shade of pink.

"Hiei, do you want to be with me?" she asked timidly.

"Like...mates?" my heart pounded in my chest.

"I---I meant like boyfriend and girlfriend," she said awkwardly, her eyes widening. "Like in a relationship?"

"A relationship? What's a 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'? Are we not already that?" I asked, my brows knitted together in confusion.

She laughed, "Oh god, do they not have those in Demon World? Well it's like...you want to be with one person. One person to share your secrets to, someone you can open up to and trust. Someone you could...," her ears burned red, "...someone you could love."

I nodded, "That's what being a mate entails."

"Oh, I see," she muttered to herself. "Then yes, do you want to be mates?" She looked down at her hands, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Of course," I whispered, tilting her chin so she could look at me. "Nothing in this world could make me happier."

She nuzzled her cheek into my hand and smiled, "Hiei, I---." Then there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she called out behind me. She walked to the door, and standing on the other side was a guy with massive red hair.

"Hey, Y/N," he grinned, walking into her room without her permission. "You ready to go?" He had an annoying accent, it made me want to rip his tongue out.

"Just about, let me just grab my phone and the we can go," she replied. She walked over to her nightstand and took her phone off the charger.

"Oh, who's this?" the nuisance asked, pointing his thumb at me as if I couldn't hear him.

"I think the better question is, who the hell are you?" I asked lowly.

"I'm Jin, I live next door. And you?" he huffed, crossing his arms at me.

"There's no point telling my name to someone who's gonna die," I muttered.

"You wanna go, pal?" Jin marched towards me. I was about to pull out my sword when the woman got between us.

"Hey!" she called out. "That's enough." She let out a long sigh, then gestured to me. "Jin, this is Hiei. He's my..."

"I'm her mate," I said, possessively wrapping my arm around her.

Jin raised a brow, "Her...mate?"

"He means my boyfriend. He's from a different country, and they say mate instead of boyfriend," she lied smoothly. She turned to me, "And Hiei, I see Jin has already introduced himself. He's walking with me to my class. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She gave me a small peck on the cheek and then walked out the door with that freak.

'I have a bad feeling about him.' He made me want to punch his stupid face. I saw the way he was eyeing Y/N. If he thought he could take what was mine...

I felt something in my pocket vibrate, it was a message from an informant I hired. I suppose it was time that I told him to lay off trying to hunt (Last Name) down. It's been over a year, and we couldn't find him. It would be for the best if we just quit the search. I opened the message, and I could hardly believe the three words that were written on the screen.

_We found him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of support on this story and I just want to thank you all so much! I've been getting a lot of hits on this story and it's just so amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :'D


	13. Should've Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it took me some time to do it. So let me know what you guys think!

Your POV

After a month had passed, I felt like college wasn't as bad as people had made it out to be. Sure, classes were tough and the thought of exams stressed me out, but I expected it to be a lot worse. Hiei was usually lounging around in my dorm, but there were days where he wasn't there at all.

I would try and ask Kurama where he was, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I tried texting Hiei, but he wouldn't answer. Finally, I got fed up and asked him to his face.

But all he said was, "I had to work."

"What do you do?" I pushed, refusing to let this go.

"I...well it's kind of difficult to explain," he said softly. We were sitting outside of the dorms, on a bench. It was a cool day, fall was always one of my favorite seasons.

"Just tell me," I insisted. "You know about me. You know about my father. There's nothing I haven't told you...except..." I looked down at the gem hanging around my neck. That was a story I had never told anyone, but I felt like if I could trust anyone, it would have to be Hiei. I looked at Hiei, my fave hardening with determination.

"If I tell you what happened when I got this, will you tell me what you do for a living?" He gave me a curious look, I could tell he really wanted to know how I got the gem. The first time he saw it, I knew he had questions he wanted to ask me, but

thankfully he didn't push me for answers. He nodded his head, silently agreeing to our arrangement. I sighed, and started rubbing the stone between my fingers, it always helped to relax me.

"Well, I told you a friend of mine gave this to me about a week before my high school graduation," I began, the memories flooding into my mind. I had to choke down a few tears before I continued, "Well his name was Toguro, he was a great man. He used to be my mother's bodyguard, and when she passed, he continued to work under my father so he could keep an eye out for me.

Sometimes, my father would get upset with me, and give me some harsh punishments. Sometimes he would try and starve me if I misbehaved, or...," I laughed bitterly, rubbing my wrist where my father had burned me with his cigarette. "Forget it. Well, Toguro would make sure I would live to see the next day. Well anyways, Toguro came to visit me before I went to bed, like he always did. He said he was too excited to wait to give me my present."

I smiled sadly as I finally spoke the words aloud, "See, the thing was, Toguro would give me food, mend my wounds, and he would just...be there for me. And apparently my father found out about it. So when Toguro came to give me the present, he was shot through the head, by none other than my own father." I looked down at the stone, a tear falling down my cheek.

"My dad told me it was my fault. That I shouldn't have let him help me. If I had just...taken my punishments... Toguro would still be alive," I choked out. Hiei grabbed my face between his hands, wiping away my tears.

"That's not true," he mumbled. "Your father was the one who killed him, it's all his fault. He didn't have to kill Toguro to get his point across." Hiei looked furious, like he was going to kill someone. I gave him a small laugh, he was so sweet when he was being protective.

"So tell me what you do for a living," I asked again. Hiei gave me an exasperated sigh, and looked up at the sky, as if the answers would be written there.

"I... Well, I'm what you could call an assassin," he said softly.

My whole body froze, 'Did I hear him correctly? No, there was no way...' He looked over at me and nodded his head, as if expecting this.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I'm hired to kill people for a living." He turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Please, don't be afraid of me. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever," he swore, his eyes searching mine.

"Y-you kill people?" I repeated back, too stunned to say anything else. He nodded his head slowly, his brows raised in concern.

"I meet with clients who are in desperate need," he explained. "I don't usually offer my services to just anyone. They have to give me good reasons as to why they need someone taken out. And they have to offer proof that the target deserves what's coming to them. There are some clients I don't bother asking anymore, because I've worked with them so long, I know they can be trusted."

*******

Hiei's POV

"So you just decide for yourself if someone can have their life taken away?" she accused, standing up from the bench. Her eyes burned with anger, and I was afraid that she would leave.

"It's not necessarily like that. There are just some guys out there that don't deserve to live. They kill families, children, and make profits from enslaving my kind," I reasoned.

"You mean men like my father?" she said angrily, her hands forming fists. I nodded again, too afraid to say anything else. Eventually she sat down and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Is that how you and Kurama met? You both wanted to kill my father, right?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," I sighed, realizing there was no point in lying to her.

"So why haven't you?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. I looked away from her, unsure as to what I should say. I didn't even really know the reason myself as to why I haven't killed him yet.

Ever since my informant told me his location, I'd slip out of Y/N's room while she was in class, and I'd observe him. I studied his habits, where he would move and when, where his body guards would be and what times they would trade shifts. I've been watching their every move for a whole month, and have finally gotten it down. But every time I tried to make my move, or saw an opportunity to take my revenge, I couldn't do it.

"It's because I love you." The words escaped my lips without my acknowledgment, but I knew, deep down that that was the real reason I couldn't kill him.

"Y-you what?" Y/N whispered, her mouth slightly agape.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I said honestly, my heart pumping hard on my chest.

"Hiei...I...," she whispered.

"I could never bring myself to harm your father, despite all the crimes he's committed. I never want to be the one who caused you pain," I continued.

'I should tell her...I should tell her the truth about her mother. I have to.'

"Y/N, I---."

"I love you, too," she said quickly, a blush crossing her face. She reached out and caressed my cheek, "I...I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I trust you, Hiei." She looked at me with those big (eye color) eyes. They were so full of love and trust, I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth.

Not yet.

I smiled at her, hopefully I was able to hide the sadness that was consuming me.

'How could I not tell her? She deserves to know the truth.'

'But you'll only end up hurting her. Do you really think she can love the man who murdered her mother?' a voice argued.

"Hiei, come here. Let me take a picture with you. I want to remember this day," she laughed, taking her phone out. I groaned, but conceded, unable to resist her when she looked so happy.

"Oh, come on Hiei! Smile," she smiled, facing the phone's camera to us. I grimaced, then gave a small smile. Anything to make her happy.

"Look how cute you are! It's gonna be my new background," she said excitedly.

"Oh crap, is that the time? I have a project to do with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'll see you tonight." She kissed my cheek and walked off to the dorms across the yard.

I watched her go without saying another word, the only thought crossing my mind was, 'I should have told her the truth.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of hits on my story last night! And a kudo ^_^ I can't stress how much that meant to me so thank you so much.


	14. The Visit

Your POV

"Okay, so then we have to introduce how the electrons would interact. And then name the chemical," I read to the boys. I sat on the sofa of their common room with Kuwabara, our notes splayed on a small coffee table. Yusuke was laying down on the floor, trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"This suuuuuucks," he complained. "She gave us the hardest stuff on purpose."

"Actually, if you paid attention in class, Urameshi, you'd know this is pretty simple stuff," Kuwabara scolded.

"I mean, it's not super easy, but it's not awful," I reasoned. I looked down at the problems we were assigned, we only had to do a few as a group.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all go back to doing nothing," I said, staring pointedly at Yusuke. He groaned in annoyance but grabbed his paper and looked at the problem. We split up the questions, each person had to do one problem, and we would go over the work together.

It took us an hour to finish the assignment because Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't agree on one of the problems. Still, I was surprised when they finally settled down and worked the problem out together. When we finished, we ordered pizza and played Mario Kart.

"So, Y/N," Yusuke said with the crust of his pizza hanging out of his mouth, his eyes focused on the screen. "Couldn't help notice that Jin's been trying to get in your pants since the beginning of the semester," he grinned. I blinked a few times at him, causing my character falling off the road.

"Has he?" I asked in genuine surprise. "I thought Jin was just trying to be my friend."

"I think he likes you," Kuwabara offered, "but maybe we're wrong. Still, he's basically all over you, like, all the time. Especially in Calc."

"Yeah, he always wants to work with you. And he's always walking you to class, even when he skips! How does that even make sense?" Yusuke asked, completely baffled.

"I just thought he did that because he didn't want me to walk alone. It gets dark earlier now," I explained.

"Yeah, but, we can just walk with you," Kuwabara said, his voice rising as he realized he was close to finishing first.

"DAMNIT!" Yusuke yelled. He chugged down his soda and continued, "Plus, ain't he the one who almost got into a fight with your emo boyfriend?" I have Yusuke a dirty look, but was unable to hide the blush that crossed my cheeks.

"He's not emo, for the last time," I huffed. "He's been dressing in less black lately!"

"That's because you forced him to wear normal clothes. Did you save money shopping for him in the kid's department," Yusuke teased, trying to stifle his laughter. Kuwabara fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

I punched Kuwabara in the arm, "Quit it! He's not that short!"

"He's TINY!" Kuwabara shouted. "Plus, he's a real jerk. I don't know what you see in him."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not my fault you guys don't get along. Besides, he's nice to me."

"Well I couldn't imagine anyone being a dick to you," Yusuke said simply. "You're a sweet girl." My eyes widened in surprise, Yusuke hardly ever paid anyone a compliment. I didn't question him or bothered to argue. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So what are you going to do about Jin?" Kuwabara asked, giving me a concerned look.

"I mean, he's not really a problem to me. He hasn't bothered me about going on a date or anything like that, so for now, I'll assume he thinks we're just friends," I concluded.

"Better tell your boyfriend that. I think he's been keeping tabs on him," Yusuke mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I froze. Was Hiei planning on killing Jin? It wouldn't surprise me. Hiei was a bit possessive, not that it really bothered me.

"Sometimes I'd see Hiei pass by our Calc class," Yusuke whispered, as if Hiei were somewhere nearby. "And every now and then, he'd ask me how things were going between you two. I don't tell him much... Your boyfriend kinda freaks me out a little."

"He's a little possessive sometimes. But I think it's kinda cute," I smiled. "I didn't know about the Calc thing, I'll have to talk to him about that," I sighed. Hiei was so strange sometimes. Did he not trust me alone with Jin? The thought alone made me furious.

I looked down at my phone to check the time and found that I had three missed calls from my father.

I sighed, 'What could he possibly want now?' I called the number back, deciding I may as well get it over with. The longer I try to ignore his calls, the angrier his voicemails get.

"Hello?" a weak voice answered.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly. "You called me like three times. What do you want?" There was a long silence on the other side, for a moment I thought he hung up.

"Hello?" I called out a little louder.

"Will you please come see me this weekend?" he choked out. Before I could even answer, he started coughing up a fit, and heaved in a few breaths whenever he got the chance.

"Dad?" I said again, my brows raising in concern. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" My heart began to pound on my chest, was he sick? The last time I saw him, he was doing fairly well, except he had to take a lot of medications for his heart condition. Ever since mom passed away, he was under a lot of stress. He was constantly paranoid that someone was following him.

"C-can you please see me this weekend?" he pleaded. This was the first time I've ever heard him sound so weak. Something had to be wrong.

"Okay dad," I said softly, holding my phone closer to my ear. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, honey. I can't wait," he gave me a feeble chuckle before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Kuwabara asked, putting his game on pause. Yusuke looked at me with the utmost concern.

"That was your old man?" he asked softly, and I nodded at him. Yusuke understood that my relationship with my father wasn't the best, considering his dad left him when he was just a baby.

"Do you wanna go out for a drink?" Yusuke offered. I smiled at him; he was always trying to act tough, but I knew deep down, he really cared about his friends.

"Actually, I could go for a bite to eat. I really want dessert or something," I laughed. Kuwabara grinned at me, he knew I had a terrible sweet tooth.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go get some ice or something," he said, grabbing his stuff to put in his room.

"I'm down," Yusuke mumbled, throwing on his coat, then pushing his hair back. I gave them both a grateful smile, but I couldn't stop thinking about what my father wanted to see me for. Yusuke shook me by the shoulder, drawing me out of my worries.

He winked at me and whispered into my ear, "Don't you worry. If anything goes wrong, we got your back."

*******

The next day

"What do you mean he's not here?" I yelled at the fox demon. He raised a brow at me with both hands up as if to surrender.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. He left while you were with your friends last night," he frowned. I groaned in annoyance as I plopped onto my bed. I knew I shouldn't have stayed in Yusuke and Kuwabara's dorm, but I was just too tired to walk all the way back to my room.

After we got dessert, the boys wanted to watch a movie and I figured it wouldn't be too bad. I didn't realize the movie would be three hours long, and by the time it was over, I was too exhausted to move. I barely made it to their room without passing out.

"God, I shouldn't have don't that," I muttered to myself. I picked my head up and looks over at Kurama, "And you have no idea where he could be?"

"No clue," he answered, "but he'll be back soon."

"I can't wait, I have to leave in a few minutes," I mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked, sitting himself on the foot of my bed.

"I'm going to see my father," I said softly, barely able to look Kurama in the eyes. "He sounded terrible on the phone, and I'm kind of worried. I wanted him to meet Hiei, in case...," but I could bring myself to say the words. My father was a frightening man. He was reckless, he was harsh, but I've never known him to be so...fragile. So...so human.

"You and Hiei have gotten serious," he said, looking straight ahead, at the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I think...I think he and I are turning into something," I smiled. Hiei was the only person who I knew I could trust. He listened to me, and I could see in his eyes how much he really cared for me.

"Just...be careful," Kurama warned as he stood up and walked to the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyeing him from my bed.

"There are just some things about Hiei that you don't know. So...just try not to put so much trust in him. You could get yourself hurt," he mumbled, then opened the door.

'What is he talking about?' I wondered, but before I could ask, I heard a very familiar voice talking to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama," Jin laughed. "Is Y/N here?"

"Yeah, she's just getting ready to leave though," he answered, making room for Jin to walk through.

"Leaving?" he walked over and sat beside me on my bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to see my father for the weekend. I'm worried he may falling ill," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"How far away do you live?" he asked, giving me a concern look.

"Not too far, only a couple hours," I answered absentmindedly.

"I'm comin with ya," he proclaimed, then he hopped off my bed and made his way to the door.

"What? Jin! I can make it by myself," I called after him. He paused in front of the door and turned to me, and I saw him frown for the very first time since I met him.

"Y/N, listen. I may not know your father, but I know what it's like to go through this kind of situation. It never good to go through this kind of stuff alone," he said, all laughter disappearing from his eyes. This was the most serious I've ever seen him, and it was kind of scary.

"Besides," he said after a moment of silence, a smile returning to his face, "laughter is the best medicine." And with that, he walked out my door. A few seconds after Jin had left, Kurama opened the door and peeked into the room.

"Hiei's not gonna like this," he joked, a sly grin forming on his face.

"Will you leave?!" I yelled, throwing a pillow in his direction, but he got out and closed the door before the pillow left my hands.

********

Hiei's POV

I sat, perched on a branch from one of the trees near the house. He was sitting outside on the porch with an oxygen tank.

'Maybe I could put him out of his misery,' I thought cynically. I shook my head, trying to release myself from the thought.

'No, I promised her. I won't do it,' I sighed, trying to ignore my hand that was twitching over my sword. 'I can't cause her pain.' My whole body began to tense up and I tried to fight off the urge to kill him on the spot.

As I looked over at the old, dying man, I couldn't help but remember the times he spent torturing me and my kind. I could never forget the screams that kept me awake at night. Sometimes I wake up in Y/N's bed, drenched in sweat, as I remember all the horrible things he did to me.

'She doesn't have to know you killed him. He's already more than halfway to his deathbed, you'd just be helping him along,' a small voice whispered in my head. I watched as the old man slowly stood up and made his way into the house. A few of his guards walked over to the porch, but he waved them off.

'Why would he do something like that?' I wondered.

'Who cares? This is your chance!' the small voice screamed. My feet began to move forward, almost instinctively.

'If I don't hurry, the door will close and it will be impossible getting into the house without setting off the alarm,' I panicked. I had to make a choice now, before it was too late. My body lurched forward, barely able to avoid the guards, and make it through the door before it shut.

'Apparently my body already made the choice for me,' I sighed. This was bad, I couldn't leave the building without setting off the alarms. What was I thinking?

"Are you here already?" I heard a voice say in another room. I walked out into the hall, trying to locate where the voice was originating from. I peeked into what appeared to be a living room. And there he was, talking on the phone, staring at something on his fireplace.

"I'll be out soon, it takes me a while to get outside lugging this tank around," he coughed.

'Who is he talking to?' I wondered, laying my hand on my sword.

'This may be my only chance.' My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to make up my mind. Then, he shifted over, and I got a look at what he was staring at.

It was a photo of Y/N.

My body froze as I gazed upon her picture. I could almost see the tears that would stream down her face if she were to discover what I had planned.

'But he nearly killed you!' I yelled to myself.

'It wasn't her fault,' I argued.

'Him and his men threatened to kill your sister!'

'Y/N shouldn't be punished for his crimes,' I thought, slowly closing my eyes and leaned against the wall.

'You're right. He should be punished. He brought misery unto you, your kind, and the woman you love. Scum like him don't deserve to live.'

" _So you just decide for yourself if someone can have their life taken away?_ " Y/N's voice echoed in my head.

Suddenly, I heard something being dragged across the floor. It was the old man's oxygen tank.

'Where is he going?' I climbed up the steps, and watched him from a distance as he walked to the entrance. He put in a code to turn off his alarm, and opened the door.

'This is my chance to escape!' I thought. But I couldn't bring myself to move when I saw who walked through the door.

"Y/N," I choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is coming up, and I'm a little stressed out. I feel like this may be my worst story so far, so I might quit this soon. We're just gonna have to see I guess.


	15. It Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as I usually do. I'm packing for college, and it's horrible. And tomorrow I'll be leaving and unpacking, so there's no guarantee I'll update tomorrow. But I promise to try!

Your POV

"Hey dad," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. He had lost a lot of weight, I was surprised he was able to carry his oxygen tank around. He looked so frail, it was frightening to see him this way.

We walked to the living, Jin trailed behind us, not saying a word. The drive up here was very tense, it seemed Jin had a lot on his mind.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" I murmured. The house felt so empty, even with all the guards roaming around outside. It was too quiet.

"Honey, would you mind if we speak alone?" he asked, staring pointedly at Jin. The redhead blushed and walked out of the room.

"What is it, dad?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I don't have much time left," he spoke softly, taking hold of my hands. His were so rough, so cold, it felt like he was already leaving me. I held onto his, holding onto them tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"What do you mean? Has the medication not been working? Why didn't you see a specialist?" I was firing questions at him, the panic clear in my voice. Even after all this time, even after all his abuse, he was still my father. I still saw him as the man who used to carry my on his shoulders, telling me and my mom how much he loved us. I could never forget that man.

"Y/N. Please," he whispered in a barely audible voice. I choked down the rest of my questions, and listened intently to what he had to say.

"My doctor says I may only have another month or so to live. I suppose the stress of endured in my life hasn't help," he laughed bitterly. Then he looked into my eyes, a tear falling down his face.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for treating you the way I did after all those years. It--it was wrong of me to do that to my own daughter. I suppose I put all my anger towards you, because I didn't want to believe...that the reason your mother died was because---because of me." He put his hand over his eyes, but he couldn't hide the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry." I gently rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's okay," I mumbled. "I will always forgive you." He looked up at me, his eyes full of a mixture between relief and surprise.

"R-really?" he gasped, and I nodded my head at him, giving him a small smile.

"There's more that I need to speak to you about," he said, giving me a serious look. 

"What is---?" but then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Hiei.

'Now he's texts me?' I thought, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and place my phone on the coffee table in front of me.

"What was that?" my father asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing, just my boyfriend," I mumbled embarrassingly.

"Boyfriend? Why didn't you mention you had a boyfriend?" my dad asked, giving me a sly smile. And for a moment, he almost looked like himself again.

"Dad, stop it," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He took a glance at my phone, and asked, "Is that him as your wallpaper?" I nodded my head, and was about to grab my phone, but he was already reaching for it.

"Let me take a look, see if he's any good for you," he joked. He pressed the home button and stared at the phone. His eyes widened, and his hand began to shake.

"Th-this is your boyfriend?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes," I said softly, looking down at my hands.

"Don't you KNOW WHO HE IS?" he yelled, making me remember why I had wanted to leave him so badly in the first place.

"I know he's a demon," I whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. "But I love him and--."

"How could you love this monster?" he yelled, throwing my phone to the ground.

"Dad! Not all demons are monsters! Hiei loves me!" I stood up, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Loves you?" he asked incredulously. "Did he love you enough to tell you he was the one who killed your mother?" he questioned, standing up from his chair. I backed away from him slowly.

"What?" I gasped, placing my hand over my necklace. My father sighed, then sat back down in his chair.

"I was there that night," he spoke softly. "I saw him. I could never forget those eyes. It was him, Y/N. Please, believe me," he pleaded, staring up at me with such sad eyes.

"H-Hiei would never...he told me...I trusted...," but I could barely gather my thoughts together. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I clutched onto my necklace for comfort. My father would have no reason to make up such a story, but Hiei would've told me. He would have told me the truth.

I trusted him.

He told me he loved me, he said he would never hurt me.

"I--I have to go," I said, running out of the living room and up the steps. I went into the nearest room I could find, and locked the door. I didn't even notice the dark figure that was standing in front of me until I had wiped away my tears.

******

Hiei's POV

"Did he love you enough to tell you he was the one who killed your mother?" I heard the bastard yell. My blood froze as I strained to listen to what the woman would say.

'It's over,' I realized, my heart shattering to pieces. 'She'll never forgive me. I'm going to lose her.'

'No, you have to try and explain. You owe her that much,' I decided. I walked into a nearby room and sat on the bed. I rested my head in my hands as I tried to think of something to say to her.

Then I heard someone running up the steps. The next thing I knew, Y/N ran into the room I was in, and locked the door behind her. She fell to the floor, and tried to wipe away her tears. I rushed to her side and caressed her cheek. Her eyes flew open, and the look she gave me felt worse than any torture her father had ever inflicted.

I could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that I caused. She glared at me with such hatred, it almost felt like she was stabbing me in the chest.

"It was you," she accused in a low voice.

"Y/N," I uttered as I reached out to her, but she smacked my hand away.

"H-how could you," she whispered, turning her head away from me.

'She can't even look at me.'

"Please, let me explain," I mumbled, trying to reach out to her again. She shoved me hand away, rougher this time.

"Explain what? How you hid this from me after all this time? Hiei, I trusted you! I--I was in love with you!" she screamed. Then she covered her face with her hands and whispered, "And I thought you loved me."

"I do love you!" I yelled back, grabbing her by the shoulders, forgiving her look me in the eyes.

"Believe me!"

"How can I believe you after everything you've done?"

'She had a fair point.'

"I know I should have told you," I sighed. "But I was so afraid to tell you--."

"Why?"

I looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why did you kill her?" she asked, backing away from me.

"I--."

"She was innocent! She didn't even know about my dads work until a little before she died! So tell me...why did you kill her?"

"She got in the way! I didn't mean to---."

"Is that why you had such a huge interest in me?" she pushed. "Because you know who I am? Was that the whole plot? Use me so you can find my dad?"

"I...," but I couldn't think of the right thing to say. Every path I've chosen has brought me to her, and it was through my own undoing that I was going to lose her.

"Just let me explain, please," I asked one last time. My eyes began to burn, and I felt a hot liquid escape from them.

'Wh-what is this? Am--am I crying?' I wondered. I heard something hit the ground, and saw it was a hiruseki stone. I picked up the small stone, and stared at it. I've seen these before, but I've never made one myself. I looked up at the woman, and saw her mask of hatred falter for a moment.

"G-get out," she whispered. I looked up at her, seeing the tear streaming down her face.

"Y/N," I mumbled, moving closer to her.

"I said get out!" she yelled, pushing me away. My heart felt like it was being ripped out as she said those words. I couldn't help it, I became furious.

"Fine. You don't wanna listen to me, then forget it. What was I thinking? Loving a human like you? What a mistake!" I regretted each word I said as soon as they left my lips, but I couldn't stop.

I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to feel the pain I was feeling.

But then, I made it worse.

"Oh, and that stone around your neck? It belonged to my mother. It was taken from me from the very same man who 'saved your life,' so I'm taking it back," I said bitterly, ripping it away from her neck.

"Fine. Take it. I don't want anything to do with you," she hissed back.

Then I stormed out the door with the intent of leaving and never looking back. But then a thought occurred to me.

I could try and make things clear with her old man. If I could make him tell her what really happened that night, that I didn't mean to kill her mother, maybe she would listen. I ran down the steps, looking to confront the old bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'll be leaving for college tomorrow, so no guarantees that I'll update, but I will try! Thank you all who have commented are giving support for this story and not to stress. You guys are the best! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Red-Handed

Your POV

As soon as he left, I allowed myself to fall apart. I crumpled to the floor and began to sob.

'H-how could he say all those things? I can't believe I was so stupid. I trusted a demon, for Christ's sake.' I wanted to kick myself in the ass.

"I guess my father was right," I mumbled, wiping a tear away from my face. "I should go back down there and face him." I swallowed my pride and got up off the floor. I looked into the living room where I had left him, but he wasn't there.

'He's probably in his office,' I sighed. I trudged over to the room across the hall, and prepared myself for his lecture.

"Dad, listen. I'm sorry I ran off, but I---." I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

"H-Hiei?" was all I could utter as I stood in the doorway. My eyes widened as I scanned the room, only taking in the bloodied knife in his hand and my dead father, sitting in his chair.

"Y/N, I know this looks bad but---," Hiei began.

"WHY?" I screamed, dropping to my knees. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY EVERYONE I LOVE. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP BREAKING MY HEART, HIEI?" Tears were streaming down my face, but I was engulfed in rage. I stood up and marched up to Hiei, who was too stunned to move away as I punched him across the face.

His eyes widened with surprise, but he didn't say a word. He didn't look angry anymore either. In fact, he looked...sad.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jin panted, running into the room.

He took in the scene and whispered, "Oh Mighty God." He turned to Hiei who still had the knife grasped tightly in his hand.

"What the hell have you done?" he accused, lightly pushing me aside, then grabbed Hiei but the collar of his cloak.

"I--I didn't do this," he stammered, his eyes widening with fear.

"We caught you red-handed! No one could get in without setting off the alarm and you still have the knife in your hand!" Jin yelled. Hiei turned to me, his eye pleading.

"Y/N, you have to believe me. I didn't do this!" he cried out, shoving Jin's hands away from him. He grabbed my shoulders and searched my face, trying to see if there was any hope that I would believe him. But I turned away from him.

His arms fell to his sides and he whispered, "I see. So you really don't trust me?"

"How could I after what you did?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and Hiei reached over and wiped it away.

"Here," he mumbled, pressing something hard into my hand. "Something to remember me by." And then he walked out of the house without another word. The alarm went off as he swung the front door open, causing several guards to come rushing in.

"Miss (Last Name)?" a guard walked up to me, while the others observed the scene.

"Yes?" I asked absentmindedly, staring down at the item Hiei had given me.

"This appears to be a note that your father was signing off on, would you care to look at it?" the man politely asked me, handing me a piece of paper that had a bit of blood stained on the corner.

_Y/N, as you know, I don't have much longer to live. I'm asking you, as my final request, to carry on in my business. Pick up where I leave off, please. And if you ever wonder if what you're doing is the right thing, remember what demons did to your mother._

_Never forget._

_Love,_

_Father._

I rolled the small hiruseki stone Hiei had given to me between my fingers as I read my father's last wishes.

"I understand," I muttered to no one in particular as I walked out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the longest chapter, but it was the best I could do. I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry.


	17. Should've Listened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! School has been crazy and I just haven't had time to update as often. I hope you all can forgive me :c

Hiei's POV

I ran out of the house as quickly as I could before the guards could find me.

'How could this have happened? How could I have lost everything that I worked so hard for?' I ran deeper into the woods until my feet could no longer carry me.

The sky had grown dark and the night was quiet. I could only hear the sound of my breathing as I tried to look for a place to stay the night. All I could think about was all the blood that had soaked into my clothes. The blood that had stained into my hands.

I looked down at them, the moonlight giving me a fair view. The blood had dried, but the stench was inescapable.

"But I didn't kill him," I whispered to myself.

_After I had walked into (Last Name)'s office, I immediately smelled the foul odor of a freshly killed body. I walked closer to the chair in the office, where the smell had been originating from. I turned the chair around, and there the bastard was with a knife was stabbed deep into his chest._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I took a closer look at the body, but then I slipped into a small puddly of blood, becoming drenched in it. I slowly stood up, and decided I had to take a look at the knife. Perhaps it could help me catch the man's killer. I may not have liked him, but he was still Y/N's father, and deserved to know who his killer was._

_And as if my luck couldn't get any worse, just as I was pulling out the knife, Y/N came in, completely misinterpreting the situation. I knew damn well she wouldn't believe a word I said. Why would she? I lied to her about everything, of course she wouldn't listen to me._

_So I ran._

I left her just when she needed me the most. She pushed me away, and I let her. How could I be so damn selfish?

I climbed up a tree and leaned my head against it. I wanted to go back to her and try to explain myself. But she may just have me killed on the spot.

'But she loves you,' a small voice argued.

'She shouldn't. At least not anymore...after everything I did. She would be a fool to forgive me.'

I rolled my mother's Tear Stone between my fingers. Y/N's scent still lingered on the small gem, and it made my stomach turn.

"I have to find who the real killer is, otherwise I may lose her forever," I muttered to myself before I let my heavy lids close one final time.

********

Your POV

I looked down at the list of demons that were wanted for a large sum of cash. There were a few demons we were keeping in a warehouse a few miles off. I was to visit it today so I can check the inventory and become familiar with the demons that we had. I sat silently in the living room, waiting for my ride to arrive when Jin walked in. He had a bag hanging off his shoulder, a grim look on his face.

"Hey," he mumbled, sitting close to me on the sofa.

"Hey, you leaving?" I asked, giving him a small frown. I had been hoping he would stay with me a little longer. With Hiei and my father gone, I needed someone to talk to now more than ever.

"Yeah, I have to catch up on the classes I skipped the day we left," Jin grinned, shaking his head slightly. "I'll be sure to call you when I get back. I'm worried about you."

I gave him a small smile as I replied, "Thanks. Thank you so much for bringing me here and just being such a great friend." Jim stood up and gave me a small peck on the top of my head.

"I better get going before the traffic gets any worse. I'll see you back on campus?" he asked. I nodded my head, there was no way I was going to live my life running my father's business. I refused to take part in such an atrocity, but I couldn't just leave things the way they were. I planned on setting the demons free and helping them return to their families.

"Miss Y/N? Your ride is waiting for you outside," one of the guards said. I nodded my head and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," I whispered. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door. I stopped in front of the hallway leading to my father's office. I don't know what made me decide to go, but I made my way back into his office.

I walked around the room, running my finger across the once bloodied desk. I sat in the chair where I found him. Then suddenly, I felt tears start to stream down my face. I touched my cheek, surprised to see my fingers were wet.

'I can't believe I lost everything in just a matter of days,' I sighed, wiping the tears away from my face.

'I just don't understand why Hiei would take him from me. Wasn't my mom enough?'

"Ma'am? We have to go," the guard called. I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door.

I looked back at the office and whispered, "I'm sorry dad. I should've listened to you," and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry that I didn't update as often. I'm so sorry. I just have so much work to do, and I am so tired I barely write. I'm so sorry :c


	18. I Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so so sorry guys. School has been crazy and I've been out of ideas. I'm sorry this was the best I can do! I hope you all can forgive me :(

Hiei's POV

I watched Jin leave the house with a bag in his hands, but Y/N wasn't with him. He was on the phone with someone, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I moved closer, desperate to hear his end of the conversation.

"Yeah, it's done," he said lowly, a satisfied grin on his face. He ran his hand through his thick red hair and sighed.

"I really liked her, is it really necessary for us to take her out too?" he groaned into the phone, his brows creasing in disgust. He then sucked in his teeth and rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine, but let me have my way with her," he smirked, then hung up.

'Take her out...too? He couldn't have?' I thought, my eyes widening. I started to follow him to his car, but then I saw her.

She was walking towards a car that was waiting for her outside the house. She looked so sad, but I had to fight the urge to go up and comfort her. I looked down the path Jin had gone, but he had already gotten in his car and driven off, but Y/N's car hadn't left yet.

'Should I tell her what I heard?' I wondered.

'Why would she believe you if you don't have proof?' part of me argued.

'But you heard him, he's going to kill her next if you don't do something!' Y/N's car drove off and I decided to follow her. Even if she hated me, I had to protect her. She was the only thing in my life worth living for.

I believed that with all my heart until I saw where she had been driven to.

The warehouse where her father had tortured me.


	19. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't eat used to the constant updates, I'm just trying to avoid work right now. I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm so so sorry.

Your POV

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest when the car finally halted to a stop.

'So this was where he kept the demons?' I thought to myself. My throat tightened as I pictured what could have occurred within those walls.

I opened the door and walked towards the dreary looking warehouse with two guards walking closely behind me.

"I don't need any protection," I said stiffly.

"We have to protect what's left of the (Last Name) heir," one guard responded. I shook my head, but saw there was no point trying to convince them otherwise. I walked up to the door, my hand wavering over the knob.

'It's now or never.' And with that, I pushed the door open, immediately regretting my decision.

The place smelled of dried blood and rotting flesh. I could hear soft cries and low moans. I turned to my right and saw sad purple eyes peering at me through the bars of their cage. I looked to my left and saw a small demon that could only be described as a blue scaled child, reaching it out to me.

"Please! Let me go!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I--," I started, but then felt a hand land on my shoulder, and roughly turned me around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the figure demanded, his red eyes piecing down at me. His voice sounded so familiar, so full of anger and hurt. I knew it all too well.

"Hiei?" I said softly, my hand slowly raising to his cheek, but then I stopped. Remembering who he really was, and what he had done.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I came here to warn you about Jin," he said, rolling his eyes at me. "But I don't see why I should give a damn, when clearly you're just like your father." That was it. That pushed me beyond the edge.

"How DARE YOU!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. "For _your_ information, Hiei, I came here to set them all free!" His brows raised in surprise, mouth agape.

I nodded my head knowingly as I continued, "So don't come in here assuming you know what I'm going to do. In fact, how dare you even show your face to me after all the things you've done."

"Y/N," he said softly, trying to reach for my hand, but I moved away from his grasp.

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say. You of all people should have known I am NOTHING like my father. I may be his daughter, but unlike him, I don't blame all demons for my mother's death. I blame you!" I felt the hot tears pour down my face, but j couldn't bring myself to care. How could he forget everything I've ever told him, all the secrets and doubt I shared with him? How could he just forget them all?

"Y/N, if you could just listen to what I have to say!" he pleaded, reaching for my hand again.

"No Hiei!" I screamed. "I never want to see you again!"

But just as those words escaped my lips, the doors to the warehouse slammed closed and all the lights shut off. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, and something pinched my neck. Then, before I knew it, everything went hazy and I blacked out.


	20. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there is a sexual harassment scene. So if this triggers anything, please don't read!

Your POV

When I awoke, I found my hands and feet tied down to a table and a cloth covered my mouth. I wildly searched the room, trying to understand where I was, but a blaring white light distorted my vision.

"I'm sorry I had to do this dear, but it really is nothing personal," a low voice purred in my ear. I tried to jump back, but the ropes only tightened around my wrists.

"I hope the sedatives I injected in you didn't make you too drowsy. I only wanted you to relax enough so I could tie you down." A cold finger caressed my cheek then slowly made its way down my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you would know better than that," the voice drawled, then the figure pushed the lamp out of my face, allowing me to see who was standing before me. I immediately recognized the wild red hair and the wide blue eyes.

'Jin,' was the only thought I could manage to summon. I was too stunned to think of anything else.

"Surprised?" he laughed, giving me a wicked grin. "I'm sorry it had to end this way," he pouted. "I really did like you, and I was hoping after I took your little boyfriend out of the picture that we could..." He slid his hand down my side, resting it on my hip.

My heart began to race, 'Dear god, what is he going to do to me?'

"You know your father had quite a price on his head," he mumbled absentmindedly. Then he lifted up my shirt and ran his finger across my bare skin.

"But it wasn't the money I wanted," he continued, lifting my shirt higher so he could see my bra. "It was revenge." I raised a brow at him, clearly not understanding what my father could have done that would relate back to him.

"He killed someone who was like a father to me," he muttered. "He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die the way he did. And it's all your damn father's fault." He slammed his head on the table, right by my head.

"You knew him very well, Y/N. How could you ever forget Toguro?"

'What? How did he know Toguro?'

"Toguro was my father's best friend, but when I was young, my parents died in a car crash. So Toguro took me in and raised me like I was his own," he explained, staring blankly at a wall, as if recalling the very day.

"Every time he came back from work, he only talked about you. I felt like I basically knew you," he smiled down at me.

Then his mood shifted as he continued, "Then on his last day, the day he was supposed to give you your graduation present, he was shot in the head by your father. And for what? Being kind to you!

"I never thought I would ever get my chance to avenge him, but as fate would have it, I stumbled upon the son of bitch's daughter. I never imagined such a horrible being could produce such a beautiful girl." His hand slid up my shirt and he gave my breast a good squeeze.

'Please no. Please no. Please no.' Tears started welling up in my eyes. 'God, please just let him kill me quickly. Please don't let him...'

"Then you told me you were going back home to see him. It couldn't have been easier! I stabbed him right in the chest, like the animal he was. And you thought it was your little boyfriend!" Jin cried out.

"Not that I blame you for making that assumption. Your boyfriend looked like a real killer. Too be he isn't here to save you now." Then he lowered himself on top of me, leaning his head down to my neck.

"The guy who put the bounty on your father told me I had to kill you too. He said you'd rat me out if you ever found out the truth."

He gave my neck a quick kiss then whispered into my ear, "But he said I could have my way with you before I killed you." I screamed into the cloth, not knowing what else to do. My pleads for help were muffled, and my attempts to fight were restricted by the ropes.

"Stop struggling, you'll only make it worse on yourself," Jin threatened, but I refused to give up. I screamed harder into the cloth and pulled harder on the ropes, despite the burns they gave me.

"I tried to warn you," he sighed then gave me a hard punch, instantly knocking me out.


	21. That Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who are still reading this story. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but it's the best I can do. And I'm so sorry I don't update as often as I did before, but school has got me so busy. I hope you all understand.

Hiei's POV

"I never want to see you again!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. I could feel my own eyes welling up with tears, but I pushed them back.

"Y/N, just---," and then the lights shut off. My eyes adjusted rather quickly, but I wasn't fast enough to stop the knife that pierced my chest.

"Tch, you thought she would trust you? After all the shit you pulled?" a voice murmured from behind me.

'That voice,' I thought, anger swelling up inside me. 'I knew there was something up with that red haired bastard.'

"You are one lucky man to have had such a delectable creature as your mate," he hissed. "What must it have been like to be inside her?" He chuckled lowly then twisted his knife deeper into my chest. "I guess I'll know soon enough," he muttered, then pulled out the knife and stabbed it straight through my heart.

It felt like someone was sitting right on top of my chest.

I was so cold.

My thoughts were hazy and with this darkness, I could hardly tell if I was awake of dreaming.

Then it felt like I was swimming in a warm pool.

So warm.

So warm.

_"Hey! Hiei!"_

_What?_

_"Come on! Wake up!"_

_Y/N?_

_"Wake up! Come on!" she laughed. I could hear her running further and further away from me. I reached out for her, a bright light was blinding me._

_"Wait for me!" I yelled, but I couldn't see her. I could only hear her faint footsteps moving farther away._

"Y/N!" I shouted, sitting up on what appeared to be a metal table. A sharp pain ran through my chest, causing me to wince in agony.

A hand gently pushed me back onto the table.

"Hey, take it easy. I was able to grow a few plants to dull the pain, but the medicine I conjured to regenerate the cells in your body hasn't taken into full effect yet," a voice said softly.

I looked past the bright light, seeing a shadowed figure with long hair and bright green eyes.

"Kurama?" I choked out, trying to sit up again. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd need some backup, considering how reckless you can be. But I couldn't have predicted Jin would be our enemy in this situation," he sighed, applying an ointment over my wound. The lesion began to heal almost instantly.

"That should be enough to get you through the rest of this," he murmured. I looked down at my skin, touching the spot where Jin had pierced me with his knife.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're still in the warehouse. I took you into the nearest room I could find. You were lying in a pool of blood when I got to you," he answered, unable to conceal the concern in his voice.

I was able to recall what happened after Jin got a hold of me. All I remember was the sheer pain I felt, how cold I got, and then...

How he threatened to hurt her.

I began forming fists with my hands, my blood was boiling. He mentioned what he intended to do with my woman and I---.

I slammed my fist down at the table, causing Kurama to jump back in surprise.

"We need to save her before it's too late," I said through gritted teeth. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door.

"What are you planning to do?" Kurama asked, standing up with me.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered, reaching for my sword.


	22. Part of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't even close to ready but I just wanted to update so bad. I'm not sure why but I just did. I know it's no good but I miss talking to everyone and just yeah.

Hiei's POV

I wandered through the darkness, searching each room for sign of Y/N, or even Jin.

_Jin. That bastard._

I tightened my grip on my sword and I inched forward. There was a small ray of light peering through a door at the end of the corridor.

'That has to be them,' I reasoned, practically sprinting towards the door.

Then I heard a voice, that voice that made my blood burn through me.

"I tried to warn you," I heard him say. I slowly opened the door and peered in just in time to see him punch my woman.

'That's it. That's the final straw,' I seethed, kicking the door open. Jin was on the table, on top of Y/N; a shocked expression written on his face.

"H-how could you have survived?" he questioned, eyes widening.

I didn't have the patience to explain every minute detail; so without even addressing his question, I replied coolly, "Get off her."

A light sparked in Jin's eyes, and he leaned closer to Y/N's neck.

"Does it bother you when I do this?" And he bent lower and kissed her on the neck. I gave him a low growl, unable to conceal my rage.

"I said GET OFF," I shouted as I pounced for him, knocking him off Y/N.

I punched him hard across the face, his body pinned to the floor. He struggled to free himself; but he took each punch, never breaking eye contact.

I couldn't stand the look in his eyes. I kept punching him, even when my knuckles started to bleed.

He ruined my life.

He tried to kill me.

But what was even worse was that he tried to take what was mine.

I grabbed him by his shirt, and he was barely able to keep his head up.

I shook him hard and said through gritted teeth, "How could you do this? Why did you kill the old bastard?"

"He deserved it," he mumbled, his eyes growing weary.

"Why?" I demanded, shaking him harder.

"He...killed...my father," he gasped.

I threw him back on the ground, and looked down at him with the utmost disgust. I wasn't appalled by him reasoning, I was disgusted with myself for understanding where he was coming from.

Revenge was one of the very few things I understood. It was the only way to have justice in this cruel world, or so I thought.

I looked over at the unconscious form laying on the table. There was a bruise on her cheek where Jin had punched her, but besides that, she looked fairly unharmed. Jin followed my eyes and nodded his head at me.

"I didn't want to hurt her, you know. I think I may have fallen for her, but I knew she didn't love me." He gave me a bitter look and continued, "But I didn't have a choice. I had to kill her. It was part of my job."

My heart stopped for a second when his words hit me.

'Part of the job,' I thought to myself.

 _"So you just decide for yourself if someone can have their life taken away?"_ Y/N's voice echoed in my head.

"No, it's not," I mumbled to myself. I took a look at Jin and said louder, "It's not just part of the job. It's still your choice if you can go through with it. But I have a code. If the person is innocent of any crimes, I won't kill them. So you mean to tell me that this father, the one that was killed? He'd be proud of you for killing this innocent human?"


	23. Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I got more kudos and hits on this story even though I don't update as often! Thanks you guys for being so great! We are nearing the end, I believe. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hiei's POV

Jin stared at me blankly, his left eye was starting to swell. Blood was dripping out of his nose as he struggled to take in deep breaths.

"It just wasn't fair," he whispered. "It's not fair that he died and that jackass got to live." The fire in his eyes had long disappeared.

Instead of the spirited and burning look I was used to seeing on his face, I saw for the first time a gaze I could only describe as bemused.

'This is your chance,' the small voice in my head called out.

'Take him out while he's lost in thought.' I reached behind me and felt the pouch where I usually kept my dagger. I hovered over the spot, my hand shaking with indecision.

'He can't be trusted,' the voice persisted.

'He's a monster.'

'He tried to frame you!'

But I couldn't do it.

I groaned to myself, 'When did I get so weak?' I heard a soft moan from across the room; it came from Y/N.

'Ah, that's when,' I sighed. I slowly stood up and, grabbing him by his shirt, took Jin with me.

"Let's make this perfectly clear," I growled. "I never want you anywhere near her again. I'm only letting you live because I know that's what she would want, but if I ever see your face again..."

I pulled him closer to me, stared him dead in the eyes and hissed, "I won't hesitate to kill you." I threw him back down to the ground and picked up the woman off the metal table.

Her eyes fluttered open and as she gazed up at me, I knew what would come next.

"You don't have to apologize," I mumbled, unable to look at her. I couldn't let her apologize to me, not after everything I had put her through.

"But---," she pushed, but I merely shook my head.

"It's okay. You wouldn't have accused me if I didn't...," I paused, afraid of what would happen next. But I continued.

"...if I hadn't lied to you," I choked out. I felt her body tense up, so I gently placed her on the ground.

For a few minutes, she wouldn't look at me. Her eyes were glued to the cement floor, her hair curtaining her face.

"Y/N, I--," but she cut me off.

"Hey, Hiei," she whispered, looking up at my with a sad smile. "Let's set these demons free."

I looked around at the warehouse, nearly forgetting about all the cages that surrounded us.

I gave her a weak smile of my own as I replied softly, "Of course."


	24. Prove it to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am SO SORRY that I haven't been writing at all these past couple of months. I'm sorry I haven't been answering any messages or anything. Honestly, I've been so busy with school and just trying to get my life together. I hope you guys understand. I know many of you may have given up on this story and I understand. I hope that those of you who are still with me will enjoy this new chapter.

Your POV

I watched as the demons cautiously roamed around the warehouse, flinching at every small noise they heard. My heart began to break as I started to realize how much pain and suffering they had to endure because of my father. I subconsciously grab for Hiei's hand, not caring what he may say about it later. At that moment, I just wanted Hiei to know that I understood his anger, I recognized the abuse those poor demons had to experience. It took everything I had not to start bawling as I watched the younger demons walk towards the exit, embracing the sun as it hit their tear streaked faces.

I let out a soft sob, trying as hard as I could to keep myself together. Hiei's hand slipped out of mine, and for a moment I was worried he would leave again. Instead, I was surprised by the sensation of one hand being entangled in my hair while the other rested on my lower back, pushing my closer to him. He leaned in closer to me, the fire in his eyes dying down to a soft ember.

"Thank you," he mumbled, his lips resting on my forehead. I gently nudged him away as I looked into those sad eyes once again.

"Why are you thanking me?" I questioned, unable to hide the guilt in my voice. "It's because of father that this all happened in the first place. It's because of him you resented humans!" My voice echoed in the now empty warehouse, the anger in my tone bounced around, surprising even me.

I looked down at my bare hands, knowing that if I looked Hiei in the eyes, the tears would begin to escape.

"My mother died…because of him," I choked out, wringing my hands together. Hiei took hold of me by the shoulders and tenderly strengthened his hold until I faced him.

"Your mother died because I was vengeful fool; I will admit your father may have played a part in this, but please, don't just blame him for my mistake," he whispered. "I know you must hate me, but I hope that one day, you may learn to forgive me."

He brushed a few loose strands of hair away from my eyes as he continued, "Because you're the only person whom I love wholeheartedly, the only one I would risk my life for over and over again. I understand that I am difficult to love, and it may be even harder to find it in your heart to forgive me, but I will always cherish everything we've shared."

"Hiei," I mumbled, the tears were flowing down my cheeks, "I don't think I have it in me to hate you." The surprised expression on his face was almost laughable. His cheeks started to turn pink, a shade I hardly ever see on Hiei's face.

"You cannot just forgive me like that!" he scolded, sounding absolutely frustrated.

"And why not?" I huffed. I swear the man does not know how to accept anything with grace.

"I have to earn your trust again," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. I balled my hand up into a fist and waved it menacingly in front of his face.

"Keep talking to me like that, and I swear the only way you'll be leaving here is in a body bag."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Just let me do this, otherwise…" He hesitated for a moment before proceeding, "…otherwise, I feel as though I have no right being with you."

I couldn't contain the smile I was trying to hide as I listened to what he had to say. Then, I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he could argue.

"Okay, so how are you going to prove to me that you're worth my time," I mumbled, my lips hovering over his.

He gave me a wicked smile and answered with a simple, "You'll see," before gunning out of the building.


	25. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm almost done with this story but I'm thinking about writing either a sequel if you want. But I have a few ideas for other stories, I'm also open to requests! Let me know :)

Your POV

I decided to drive back to campus, unsure where else to go after everything that had happened. When I reached my dorm, I was surprised to find the dorm was completely empty. The walls were barren, all my posters were taken down, my closets were empty, even Kurama's stuff was missing. I slowly backed out of the door and looked at the room number, making sure I was in the right dorm.

Once I confirmed I was in the right place, my heart began to pound in my chest.

'Did someone rob us?' I wondered. 'But why did they take everything? They couldn't have possibly expected to be paid much for old boyband posters and pictures of my friends, could they?'

"Oh good, you're here," a calming voice whispered past me. I turned around and found Kurama leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, a smile tugging on his lips.

"What the hell is going on, Kurama? Where did all our stuff go?" I demanded, a hint of annoyance in my voice. He covered his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I apologize, Y/N. I suppose it is quite baffling to come back after such a long and stressful weekend," he laughed, "but it was all part of the surprise."

I raised a brow and questioned, "Surprise?" But Kurama merely shook his head and gestured for me to follow him. We walked out to the parking lot behind our dorms where a white car with tinted windows was waiting. Kurama opened the passenger side door for me, patiently waiting for me to get in the car, but something felt wrong.

"What's all this about?" I asked, cautiously edging closer to the vehicle. Kurama chuckled lightly, taking note of the obvious hesitation in my voice.

"Just trust me," he smiled, offering his hand to me.

'Eh, what the hell,' I decided, taking his hand and sat inside the car. The seats were leather and it smelled brand new; I rubbed my hands up and down the sides of the seat while I gawked at all the buttons and bright screens within the ride. Kurama slid in to the driver's side and fastened his seatbelt, then he fangled around with one of the buttons, causing soft music to play from the speakers.

"I hope you don't mind me playing some music?" he asked politely while shifting gears.

"No, no, it's absolutely fine. I just…" I wasn't sure how to phrase the question properly without sounding rude.

"Just…how can I afford to drive such a fancy car?" he finished, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that he was able to say the words I was too afraid to ask myself.

He took that as a sign of confirmation and continued, "Well, as you know, Hiei and I have worked together on a few jobs before…" he began. A small shiver ran down my spine but I nodded for him to proceed. "Well that is where I get a lot of my money from. Even though I've long since quit that occupation, the money was enough to keep me going for a while. But, I got this car as a gift from my mother." He took a moment to look away from the road and gave me a warm smile that I couldn’t resist returning back.

He drove a few miles away from the campus before pulling in to a driveway leading to a white house.

"Go on ahead inside, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to grab these bags," Kurama said to me. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. It looked to be an old wooden door that was beautifully carved with roses all along the sides. I ran my finger on one of the sides before slowly opening the door.

On the left was an entryway to what appeared to be a living room, in front, there was a staircase and past the staircase was the kitchen, and to the right was what could be used as an office. I decided to take a look upstairs, so I climbed up the steps and stood in the hallway. On one of the doors was a sign that read "Y/N, open me" scribbled hurriedly in black marker.

"This is fucking suspicious," I muttered to no one in particular. I hovered over the knob, but my curiosity got the best of me, forcing me to swing the door open.

The room was bigger than the one at my dorm, In fact, it was nearly twice as large. The room was painted a calming light blue, and all my posters and pictures were hanging on the wall. A bed with my sheets was in the middle, against the wall. Adjacent the bed was a large bay window with a bench, and under the bench were shelves that held some of my books. I walked to the closet where many of my clothes were hanging neatly, I walked to a white drawer where the rest of my clothes were.

"What the--?"

"So, do you like it?" Hiei's voice carried over from behind me. I turned around and found him leaning against the doorframe, giving me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen him make.

"Hiei, what the hell is going on?" I asked softly. He moved closer to me and absentmindedly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I want you to live with me," he whispered, looking past me, too afraid to look me in the eyes.

"You want me to what?" I asked stupidly.

"Move in with me," he answered firmly, finally staring me in the eyes, looking unsure.

"You mean you stole all of my stuff from my dorm and moved it here, without my knowing, just to ask me to move in with you?" I questioned, my voice raising with each word.

Hiei flinched as he replied, "Are--are you saying you don't want to?"


	26. It Was Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ides of March my dears! I finally finished this story :D hooray! Thanks for sticking with me for so long. Sorry it took forever but a lot of stuff was happening in my life. Anyways, enjoy!

Hiei's POV

The woman gave me a stare of complete and utter disbelief.

'Perhaps this was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken her belongings without asking her first. How could that fox have convinced me this would be aroma--row-man? Ah! Romantic. Honestly.'

I sucked my teeth a little as I imagined beating the fox with my bare fists. He certainly did this to make a fool of me in front of my woman.

I felt a warm hand resting on my cheek. I looked up in surprise, the woman was beaming at me. I wasn't sure which was worse, her look of frustration or this strange smile spreading across her face. Both left me completely dazed and confused.

"I--," I started, but she quickly placed her finger on my lips.

"I'd love to live with you," she said in a barely audible whisper. Her cheeks were that astonishing shade of red that never ceased to amaze me.

"R-really?" I asked, now I was the one in disbelief.

"Yeah, it just makes more sense to me," she said calmly, her face becoming cool and calculating. I only ever saw that look when she was studying for one of those useless science classes. It was oddly arousing whenever I saw her like this, so in control.

"It would be cheaper to live here. We're not too far from campus, so if I have to, I could just walk," she began to list, but I wasn't listening anymore. All I needed was to hear her say yes, and I was happy.

I felt my eyelids droop down as I looked at her rattling off more reasons why staying here would be beneficial. But I knew deep down, she wanted to stay here because---

"I love you," I whispered, my mouth hovering right above hers. That certainly stopped her incessant yapping. I couldn't resist smirking at her before our lips finally met.

It felt like it had been ages since I had kissed those lips. Her scent was so enticing, I couldn't imagine living without it. I could feel a fire within me burn hot as I slowly ran my hands down her sides. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Such a simple gesture was enough to send shivers down my spine. I never thought I could love a human, especially not as much as this. But as I pulled her body closer to mine, I knew there was nothing in this world I could possibly want more.

A cough escaped from someone behind us, near the doorway.

"I'd hate to interrupt but I was just curious, have you told her I'll be living here as well?" the fox asked, amused. I wanted to rip that precious voice box of his out of his throat.

"Oh! Kurama, you'll be living here too?" my woman asked, a genuine smile plastered on her perfect face. Her excitement was so abundant, it was exuding from her. It was hard not to receive secondhand enjoyment from her. She walked up to the fox and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which sparked something strange within me. She told him she could help him unpack his belongings as well, later in the evening. All of a sudden, I didn't like the idea of them being alone together.

'Honestly, the woman has no interest in Kurama,' I thought to myself, but that didn't stop me from the idiotic thing I was about to say next.

"It's fine, Y/N. I can help Kurama with his belongings. Let's go, fox." We both walked back to his car, and he drove us back to the college.

"Kurama," I said in a low voice, barely able to hide my malice. "You are not to be near my mate again." I wasn't sure why I was so angry, I knew Kurama had no interest in the girl. But still, I had to make sure he knew what was mine.

"Hiei," the fox laughed, his eyes smiling in mirth. "Y/N and I are friends, nothing more. I know better than to come between you two. Not to mention...," he gave me a quick but stern look as he said, "she loves you. Despite everything that has happened between you two, she genuinely loves you. You must learn to trust her, and me for goodness sake."

I tried my best to hide the shame I felt, but knew Kurama could probably sense it. I helped him load his belongings in the car without another word. When we finally made our way back to the house, Kurama broke the silence.

"She is beautiful, and there are moments when I feel you do not deserve her kindness," he spoke honestly. "But she admires you, cares for you. She loves you and it is clear to see you've grown rather fond of her."

It was rather awkward to hear him speak of someone so highly, even stranger for him to be...well attracted to her.

"Do not mistake this for me wanting to come between the two of you. All I am saying is to treat her well. She deserves someone who will make her happy."

I hadn't realized that we had reached the house, I was too wrapped up in Kurama's words to notice.

'Do I not deserve her?'

"Hey! You guys sure are quick," her voice called out to us from the porch. I looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Her smile was so warm, it made every negative thought I had fade away.

Did I deserve her? Probably not. But I loved her. I always loved her.

"It was always you," I mumbled while I leaned in to her. I just caught her look of bewilderment, but she quickly melted into our kiss without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another story about these three living together. But I am considering writing about a new ship of mine. Idk if you guys watch the Miraculous Ladybug? Haha, embarrassing considering I'm 19 but meh. I might also write about this anime called Fairy Tail. I will write what I love. And I hope you all loved this. Any requests for stories? I'm all ears.


End file.
